A Gokusen Jdorama Ending
by Gaijinfan
Summary: Four years later Shin has returned to claim Yankumi's heart, but will Shinohara san and a new young rival get in his way? Also, someone else has something bad planned for her. How will this end? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Rating: T

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. I first got into the anime of Gokusen. I liked it, except the dog (sorry Fuji fans) so I started searching the web and ran across the jdorama. At first I was disappointed at how far it went from the anime, but then I saw they did a good job adapting it and really liked it. But then I found Calophi and her great site and read the manga. I wasn't satisfied with how the jdorama ended, especially with things between Shin and Yankumi. So this is my ending. The story picks up a little bit after Gokusen season 2 ends. This is about 4 years after the original Gokusen and 6 months after the second one. Note: I also like Kyou San from the manga. So I have added him into it. Although I prefer the Shinohara-sensei from the manga, using Shinohara-san from the jdorama makes more sense for the plot, as you will see later. It starts a little slow, but gets interesting at the end. This is called Yankumi becomes the Student or Sawada sensei. (A/N Kashiwagi (the other policeman))

Chapter 1 Homecoming

Yankumi was tired as she slowly trudged along the way home. She was glad that graduation was over and they were on break. This year's 3D students had been extremely challenging. She practically had to whip all 27 students in to shape, literally. Aaah, they were not like her first set at Shirokin Gakuin students. She pictured them all fondly and dwelled for a minute on one particular face, but quickly shook that thought out of her head. As she got closer to home, she started walking faster and with more energy. First, because she was excited, and second because she knew she would have at least 50 of her grandfather's loyal men waiting to great her with a bow and a "Welcome home Ojou." She wanted to have the energy to respond with a slight bow of the head and a "Thank you." When she arrived home, it was just as she expected, 50 men bowing with a "Welcome home Ojou". When she arrived at the front porch, there was a surprise waiting for her. There was Tetsu, Minoru, Wakatamasu, Sugawara, her grandfather, and a huge man with a scar across his eye.

"Kyou san" Yankumi ran over to hug the man who looked like a big scary giant but to her had always been a big teddy bear. She recalled how he had given her piggy back rides and how he had often taken the blame for what she did. Also, she recalled how he wiped her silent tears when she would cry alone at night in her bedroom after her parent's death at the age of 7, and she first arrived in the Oeda house. Tetsu and Minoru scrambled to get her bags and take them to her room. They all went inside and sat down to listen to Ojou's tales about her students, especially Kyou san since he had missed most of her tenure as a teacher. He had went to jail just before her first day of school. He was the one who told her to be strong and teach from the heart. She listened to those words and was rewarded for it.

"These were the worse students ever. There was no leader. They were not really good friends who would cover for one another and stand together. They would rather sell each other out to become the leader of the class. I practically had to appoint a leader, teach them loyalty, duty, and honor, and beat them all senseless to get them to stick together and graduate. It was so bad that Head Teacher wanted me to tell them about my background to frighten them or let the school make me resign, and then he could take responsibility and resign also."

They all laughed at that.

"But Ojou is an excellent teacher. She inspired them to do their best at the end, right?" .

Tetsu hit Minoru on the back of the head for his comment. "Of course. Ojou is an excellent teacher." Tetsu smiled at her longingly. She smiled back not seeing the gleam in his eye. "Yes at the end they pulled it off and made me proud. Each class is getting worse though every year."

"You mean they were worse than Shin and Shirokin 3D?" Wakamatsu recalled how many times Yankumi complained about Sawada and the others.

"Oh yeah. Sawada was a leader. I didn't have to fight him or beat him up to gain his respect. He cared for his friends and his sister more than for himself. He was always by my side to help me cover up my background. I wish I had a Shin in all my classes. That would have made it easier."

No one noticed how her voice changed slightly as she spoke about Shin, not even she noticed. Grandpa did notice and he finally spoke.

"Yes, having the right man as a leader is important for anything to be successful. In the kumi that is very true. In life, that is absolutely necessary. Yes, Shin is definitely the right man to lead."

That's odd he said is not was. She shrugged.

"Ojou, if you do not have someone like Shin to lead in the next class, will you stop teaching? If they are getting worse will you stop teaching?" Minoru was hopeful she would join the business and become the leader instead.

"No. The fact that they are getting worse is an indication that they need someone like me to guide them and lead them in the right direction. I'll just have to train harder." She was emphatic.

"It's good that I am back to train you for the worst then." Kyou san lifted his fist in the air to show his strength.

Tetsu left to finish the preparation for her favorite hot pot. She could smell it and couldn't wait, but she was hungry now. So, she remembered that she had promised Kuma that she would stop in to see him. He said he had a surprise for her.

Although she had learned to fix packaged meals, she still wasn't good at cooking. Those meals in the school cafeteria were not that great either. Kuma's ramen would just hit the spot.

The former student walked into Kuma's ramen shop and sat down with a newspaper in front of him. His hair was cut a little shorter, but still layered in the front just above the eyes and slightly unruly. It was all dark now, too. He was wearing a cream suit with an Italian burgundy shirt, sunglasses and a hat. Although he had a lean frame, he had gotten more muscular and broader from all of the building work he had done in Africa. He still had the same bored facial expression as usual. He ordered from his seat behind the newspaper. "Oi, get me a ramen with shrimp and pork and hurry up."

"Hai," Kuma never looked up or he might have noticed his friend. He was working fast and hard because he knew his favorite teacher Yankumi was coming to visit, and he had prepared a special meal for her. He had finished preparing her meal and worked on the meal of the stranger behind the paper. Fortunately it was between the lunch and dinner rush so it wasn't that busy.

"Oi, ramen man, you are taking too long. You are as slow as someone who graduated from Shirokin Gakuen."

Kuma looked up at the man who had put the paper down and was smirking. "Shin chan!"

"Kuma" Kuma ran over to hug Shin and rub him on the head. Then he looked at his clothes and said, "Oi, Shin. You look good. What are you doing back here? I thought you were in Africa?"

"I was. I stayed there for a year, and then I met a building designer from Japan. He liked my work and the fact that I had a head for business. So after that he hired me to work on a project in the United States. Then, I studied and got a contractor's license over there. Finally, he wanted to come back home and build a school. So, I came back with him, and I'm here to get my contractor's license and help build a school. I'll tell you all about it later when you are not working, eh."

"Oh, so you are going to build a school and ask Yankumi to teach there so you can get close to her and confess."

"Eh?" Shin dropped his paper. He had not expected Kuma to know let alone guess his plan. "What do you mean confess to Yankumi? What are you talking about?"

"That day on the hill when we played kick the can after Yankumi got her job back, I heard you tell Shinohara san, Tetsu and Kawashimi that you were also rivals for Yankumi. I never said anything to you about it because you didn't do anything about it. So I figured you got bored with that, or you changed your mind."

Shin stared at his friend and decided to confide in his friend. "I didn't have a plan in my future. All I knew was that I wanted to graduate with my friends, go to Africa and work, and be with Yankumi, but I couldn't compete with the others until I knew that I could offer her something. Now, I can so I am back. I just hope that Shinohara san or Tetsu haven't confessed to her while I was gone."

"No. Shinohara san got promoted the next year and is working somewhere else. Tetsu is still afraid to speak up to her. There was this teacher that she was in love with last year, Kujo sensei, but he was like Shinohara san. He liked her but was never serious."

Shin half smiled. So I still have a chance.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No. I thought she was away at some school."

"She was, but she returns home today for the break. Oi, she should be here any minute. I invited her over to have a special meal."

"Don't tell her I am here. I want to surprise her."

Kuma nodded, and went back to finishing her meal. Shin hid behind his newspaper again trying not to smile or appear anxious. Right on cue she walked in and went up to Kuma. He glimpsed from behind the paper to look at her. Although he had come to adore her in her two pigtails, her big dorky glasses, and tracksuits, he was glad she had on a long sleeved cotton shirt, jeans, and had her hair up in a pony tail, but the rest of it down framing her face. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and she was smiling at Kuma. That is the Yankumi he was used to and liked. At school she was cute, fun, idealistic, sometimes childish, but always passionate. When she was at home around her family, she was sweet, kind, relaxed, in control, and gorgeous, just the way she looked now. He hurriedly ducked behind the paper when she looked around to find a seat.

"Oi, Kuma where are you? I'm here. You said you had a surprise for me. Is it a girl? Did you fall in love? It is springtime, a time for love, and Kuma is so cute he should find a girl that loves him and can cook for him." Yankumi was always so goofy when she talked about love.

"Yo Yankumi" Kuma came to hug her. "I have a special meal for you." He picked up a tray with an assortment of noodles, rice, and a meat dish with vegetables. It looked really appetizing. "Taste it." He was waiting excitedly.

She tasted the meat dish with the rice and smiled. "Kuma this is excellent." She started eating more of it and more quickly.

Kuma smiled and told her, "The shop is finally doing well enough so that we can get someone part time, and I can go to culinary school part time thanks to you." She jumped up and tousled Kuma's hair excitedly.

"Congratulations, I knew you would eventually live up to your dream Kuma. I couldn't be more proud of you. I'm sure your mom and sister and brother are also proud. Your dad would have been proud, too." She spoke softly mentioning his Dad.

"Eat up," he said. "I have to get back to dinner preparations." Then he motioned to Shin with his head to go over there.

Shin moved right behind Yankumi unnoticed. Kuma yelled from the kitchen, "Oh yeah, there is one more surprise for you."

"Eh, Kuma what is it? Did you find true love?" Yankumi asked.

Then Shin touched her cheek and said "Baka." She recognized the voice without turning. She looked around and yelled, "Sawada". Then she grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her waist to return the hug and breathed in her scent. How he longed to do this for so long. He didn't want to let go, but she pushed him away to look at him. He blushed at the way she was looking at him.

"Sawada, you are looking good, so handsome and muscular. What are you doing here? I thought you were thousands of miles away in Africa or America? Tell me all about it. I can't wait to hear it. I can't get over how nice you've grown and how good you look either." She was surprised at how warm she felt. Looking at him the way she did, she begin to blush because she no longer saw the rebellious teen leader but a handsome, strong man. She shook her head to get her thoughts together.

"I was in both." How did she know about America he thought. Was she checking up on me? He then smiled and said, "I'll be glad to tell you all about it over dinner some time, my treat." There, he asked her out on a date just how he planned. He had taken four years to get to this point, and he didn't want to waste any more time.

But Kuma chimed in before she could respond or think anything about it and said, "That would be cool. I'll call Uchi, Minami, and Noda, and we can all get together for a reunion meal."

Yankumi had turned to look at Kuma, and Shin glared at his friend. Kuma noticed the glare, and said "Oh sorry Shin, were you going to confess.."

"Eh, confess?" Yankumi looked puzzled. Then she said teasing Shin and tousling his hair, "Oh, so you do have a girlfriend? I bet it's a gorgeous model. Are you going to invite her to the dinner and confess in front of all of us? Oooh, how romantic" she said elbowing him in the ribs and smiling. She also felt a strange feeling like a slight tear in her chest at the thought of him confessing.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said quickly. "That is not what Kuma meant to say." He looked at his friend with a glare, flustered and quickly moved back to the dinner. "So are we all on for dinner? Kuma will make all of the arrangements and get back to us right?" He commanded more than asked. Kuma bowed more than nodded and left. Then Shin said, "is there a special person you want to invite Yankumi, what about that cop Shinohara san?"

Yankumi blushed and turned away with a pained look on her face, and said, "No. Shinohara san was promoted and left to go to another station. Alas, I am a failure as a woman in that battle. I don't have what it takes to win that fight and have not been trained for that battle appropriately."

Shin rolled his eyes, sighed, half smiled, and took her by the shoulders, turned her around and told her, "There you go again. You don't learn the lessons that you teach. If one of us needed help extra help to learn, what would you tell us?"

"Easy. I'd tell you to go to someone who knows about it and get some tutoring. I would tell you to come to me or one of your friends and ask for help. I would tell you to practice until you get it right." Yankumi looked at him, smiled, and lectured. She was aware of his touch and thought it was nice. Then she stopped herself from smiling at him and looked around to finish eating. "Oh." She realized what he was trying to tell her. "But where can I find someone to help me like that?"

"Come on." He said taking her arm. "Thank Kuma for the food and let's go. Let's talk about it. I'll walk you home."

She nodded and told Kuma goodbye, thanks for the meal, that it was excellent, how proud she was, and that he would make an excellent Chinese food chef. She was looking forward to seeing him and the rest of the guys for the reunion dinner.

She walked home with Sawada arm in arm and reflected about how nice it was. She thought to herself that she couldn't get over how good he looked. He always had, but now there was a maturity and wisdom about him that added that much more to his features.

"I can't get over how good you look. How handsome and strong you have grown to become. I wonder if the others are as handsome as you are. I can't wait for Grandfather and the others to see you. They were just talking about you today and how you make a great leader. Oh, and I can't wait for you to meet Kyou san. He just returned. I think you and he are a lot a like. Both of you are strong leaders who care for your friends and family."

Shin was enjoying walking with her arm in arm but he stiffened when he heard the name Kyou san. Could this be another suitor he had to compete with, he thought?

"Kyou san?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and trying not to sound irritated or annoyed at the jealousy he felt.

"Oh, that's right. Kyou san was in prison at the time that you came into my life. He is like my father. He took care of me when I first arrived at the house. At that time grandfather was too busy with family business to attend to the needs of a child. Although grandfather taught me to fight and be strong, Kyou san taught me how to battle, and he also taught me to teach with my heart and the students will respond. He was right."

Shin relaxed knowing that this Kyou san was a surrogate father, but he also recognized that this was an additional person he would have to win over for approval. He wandered how challenging that may prove to be. Oh well, now to put his plan into action.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. He ran his fingers through his hair before he began to speak. She smiled. I like when he does that she thought. I would love to run my fingers through his hair too. Where did that thought come from? Then she shook her head and looked away briefly to pull herself together.

"Yankumi, you know how we talked about you needing a teacher for the battle of lo…, um that other battle. I can help you with that." He couldn't bring himself to say the word because he was afraid that he would betray what was in his heart. He knew that she wasn't ready for that quite yet.

"Eh? You Sawada? How can you help me with that? You know what it takes to please a man? You like men?"

"No you idiot, I like…" he caught himself before he confessed. "I mean, I know what a man likes in a woman. I can give you the man's point of view, and you can practice with me. Besides I have traveled around the world and experienced many things. I have a different perspective now." He was irritated at her for thinking that and also angry with himself for almost slipping and confessing.

She smiled warmly, nodded, and agreed looking at him differently. "You're right. You do have a lot more knowledge than I do about that. I guess it is time for Sawada sensei and Yankumikun. I mean I haven't even kissed a man before." She covered her mouth, blushed deeply, and looked away.

Shin looked at her and smiled. He said softly, "I can teach you that too, why don't we let that be lesson one?" He looked down at her, brushed away a stray hair from her face, lifted her chin toward him and was just about to move in, when someone yelled "Yamaguchi sensei"

Yankumi's heart skipped a beat as she recognized Shinohara san's voice. She quickly backed away from Shin and almost injured him pushing him away, turned around surprised and yelled, "Shinoharasan!?"

He ran up to her and smiled. "I thought that was you." Then he turned and recognized Sawada and held out his hand to shake it and said, "Oh, you're Yamaguchi sensei's student right? Am I interrupting something?"

Sawada looked in the man's face. He had a smug look like he knew very well that he had interrupted something. He shook his hand and said, "I'm not her student anymore. I graduated four years ago." His heart was pounding from the near kiss, and he was especially annoyed that she had pulled away from him so quickly embarrassed. She seemed so happy to see the other man, his rival, that she had forgotten all about the moment and didn't seem upset or annoyed at the intrusion.

"No, nothing," she said quickly.

"Yamaguchi sensei, I need to talk to you about something very important. I have something important to ask you."

Yankumi turned around and said out loud to herself but too low for the man to hear her, "could this be it? Could he be ready to confess? Has he realized all these years that he can't live without me and that is why he has come back?"

Shin was really annoyed at how she was acting, at how the near kiss seemed to mean nothing to her and how she was falling all over herself for Shinohara san. He stood up straight, shoved his hands in his pockets, rolled his eyes and told her, "if you want to know what the man wants why don't you stop acting silly and talk to him." She looked at Shin, nodded and turned back to him.

"Sure Shinohara san. I have time. When do you need it? Whenever, I am available."

"How about tomorrow for dinner," he asked.

"Alright." She replied quickly. Then he walked off and said "See you tomorrow. I'll call you with the details."

"Tomorrow," she repeated swooning. Then she looked at Shin who looked annoyed and impatient. She stopped smiling.

"Way to play it cool." He said, rolled his eyes, and walked in front of her.

"Eh, what do you mean?" She replayed the scene in her mind and said, "You are right. I have so much more to learn." She ran up to him and intertwined his arms into hers, leaned her head on his arm and said, "I am so lucky to have you as my teacher Sawada. But you have your work cut out for you. You have to teach me everything by tomorrow night."

Shin was still annoyed at Yankumi but her head laying on his arm and walking arm in arm with her was really nice. It lightened his mood. Then he thought I could sabotage her. Then he shook his head and remembered what her grandfather had said about wanting her to be happy and make her choice even if it wasn't what he wanted. He also felt that Shinohara san probably didn't feel the same way he did about Yankumi. If he did, he surely would have reacted to seeing how close Yankumi was with him. No, he thought, I am going to win her the right way. I am going to help her get her man. What she doesn't know is that I am the man she is going to get not Shinohara san. He smiled down at her and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson 1, First Kiss

Rating: T

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only.

Chapter 2 Lesson 1

When they reached the house, she was happy. She ran inside and yelled, "I'm home and guess who I ran into?" Sawada had stopped to take off his shoes before going inside. Sawada stepped in, and everyone except a big man with a scar on his face, ran up to acknowledge him and how good he looked and how much he had matured and changed. Tetsu smiled, but nodded half-heartedly. At first Shin was a little worried about meeting Kyou san, but then he remembered that he had faced lions and tigers in Africa closely. He could face this big dragon as well.

Then she introduced Kyou san to Sawada. He bowed low. He said, "I heard how you protected our Ojou and kept her secret and fought to get her rehired. For that, I owe you a debt of gratitude, and I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Shin returned his bow and said, "Yankumi told me how much she values you and your guidance and how your guidance helped her become the teacher that she was to us. It is because of the guidance you gave to her, because of her, I am able to hold my head proudly. For that I owe you a debt of gratitude as well, and I am equally honored to meet you."

Everyone was impressed with Shin, especially Yankumi. She looked at him and felt her heart swell with pride. Yeah, that's what that is she thought, a feeling of pride. She wouldn't allow herself to think that it was anything other than that. They sat down to dinner, and Shin answered some questions the family asked about Africa. Then Yankumi remembered and mentioned, "Oh I also bumped into Shinohara san."

Tetsu looked at Shin with a panicked look in his eyes. Shin shrugged and looked at Yankumi.

"Who is Shinohara san?" Kyou-san asked.

"He is some okami that Ojou is in love with," Minoru volunteered. Tetsu and the others hit him on the back of the head. Kyou-san looked angry and asked Ojou in a loud voice.

"Is this true, you are in love with an okami, the enemy?"

Ojou looked nervous and said, "Um, a little, but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. He helped me with the students when they had run ins with the law. He reminds me of my Dad." She was whispering by then, shrinking from him slightly.

Grandfather intervened and gruffly said, "Kyou San! Remember, Kumiko is a grown woman and responsible. If we truly love her, we will let her make her choice, respect her decision, and stand by her no matter what. Whether or not we like her choice, we have to support her because her happiness is the most important thing, right Shin?" He turned to look at Shin who was surprised.

"Eh, yeah, yes." He blushed and felt hot that everyone was looking at him.

Yankumi looked at her grandfather and then at Shin and wondered why he had asked Shin? She was puzzled and staring at Shin when Kyou-san indicated to Tetsu and others that it was time to clear the table.

Then he patted Shin on the back and asked him to come outside and have a talk with him. Yankumi was shocked by that and wondered what in the world he wanted to talk to him about. Shin was just as shocked but joined him. He knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask for permission to date Yankumi. He also knew that the order would be Kyou san and then her grandfather. He had to make sure that Yankumi did not eavesdrop.

So he turned to her and asked, "Oi, Yankumi, do you already know what you will be wearing tomorrow?" She gasped, jumped up and ran to her room. He smiled and joined Kyou san on the back porch.

"I can see that you have feelings for Ojou as well. She seems to be the only one who does not know. Although she is strong and has a lot of confidence and is a good fighter and is scary sometimes at how mean she can get," he shivered when picturing her devil face, "she doesn't have a lot of experience in those matters. I trust you to be a gentleman, be patient with her, and understanding."

Shin stood up and bowed low and asked, "Does this mean I have your blessing to approach the Ojii san for permission to pursue Kumiko?"

"Yes," he said. Shin waited and then got up, relieved.

"You know that she is a hand full, and a good fighter? Can you handle yourself?" Kyou San asked.

"I received training while I was away. I don't know if I could beat her, but I know enough to fight by her side and for her and to protect her." Shin replied thoughtfully.

"Well, that is what I like to hear Young Master Lion. That is good enough for me, but if you feel you need more training, come see me."

"Eh, what, Young Master Lion." Shin looked confused. "Why do you call me that?"

"You said you lived in the jungle in Africa and had to face down lions right? Well, if the lion is the king of the jungle, and you faced them down, then you must be a master of lions."

Shin thought about it, and smiled, "I like that."

"Look, I'll keep Ojou and the others busy so you can talk to the Kumichou and ask for his approval."

Then he called everyone in the house together and had everyone in the back to scold them about why Ojou is involved with an okami and how they let that happen and should have stopped it. They were all lined up looking scared. Even Yankumi seemed a bit unnerved.

He laughed to himself at that. Then he went into the front room to see her grandfather. He bowed low and waited for him to motion him to sit.

"What is on your mind Shin?" asked her grandfather.

"Sir, I would like your permission to pursue Kumiko or confess to her."

"You know that she likes this police man, Shinohara san?"

"Yes," said Shin.

"What are you prepared to do about that?" he asked.

He was very thoughtful and deliberate with the next words, "Since I consider her happiness above all other things, I have no choice but to help her follow her heart even if it is away from me."

Her grandfather looked up surprised, "Help?" he asked.

"Yes. She asked for my help to give her a male perspective of what they like about women."

"You agreed?"

Shin nodded.

"Was that before or after you found out that Shinohara san had returned?"

"Before, but if I make a promise to Kumiko, I intend to keep it."

"Aah, Young Master Lion. You are wise beyond your young years. I wish I had been so wise with her mother." He sighed deeply thinking of Yuriko, his daughter. "I'll never forgive myself for not trusting her and listening to her. Now, I can never regain those years that I missed. Shin," he said patting him on the back and getting up, "keep your promises and live a life with no regrets. You have my blessing."

Shin was overjoyed and smiled to himself. He had just one obstacle to overcome, Shinohara san. Well two, if you counted Yankumi viewing him only as a student and nothing more. Well, Sawada sensei, let's get to work. He walked into the back of the house where Kyou San was still scolding everyone. He came in bowed low to Kyou San. He said, "Excuse me Kyou San, but may I borrow Yankumi, uh Ojou? I have made a promise to her to help her with a certain lesson. I would like to keep my promise before I leave tonight." He looked at him and winked. Kyou san smiled, winked, and sent her off to be with Shin. Then he dismissed the rest of them.

Shin led Yankumi upstairs to her room. He wanted to pick up where he left off with lesson 1, but held back to help her pick out an outfit. All the outfits she had were either for handling family business, were too casual, were her usual track suits, or just inappropriate. She was disappointed and sat on the bed. Shin sat next to her and rubbed her arm and encouraged her, "Yankumi, you really don't get out much do you?"

She shook her head no and looked down. He cupped her chin and lifted her head to look at his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I promised to help as your teacher. First lesson, get up and walk around, let me look at you." She started to get annoyed at him because she felt exposed, and she knew he was taking advantage of her. He appraised her slowly and carefully. He looked over every inch of her from head to toe. She really was beautiful. Her lips were full and pouty. Her eyes were deep pools of brown that you could swim in and get lost. She had a pert little nose and the most beautiful long black hair. Her breasts were perky and small but full and round. She had a trim waist. From fighting it was apparent that her muscles were taut. He ran his fingers through his hair again and licked his lips. It was all he could do to avoid grabbing her and kissing her. So he made a joke. "Not bad. There is something to work with. We just need to repackage all of it." She looked at him.

She was encouraged. "You mean it, you think that I have a chance?"

He went over to her, put his hands on her upper arms and turned her around to look at him, looked in her eyes and said, "Kumiko, you are very beautiful, but you often hide your beauty behind Yankumi or Yamaguchi sensei. You just need to let Kumiko come out, and you'll do fine." He took the band out of her hair to let it down as he said that.

She was feeling breathless at the way he slowly said her name Kumiko. She was aware at how close they were. Looking in his eyes, she felt lost. She was aware of his aftershave and scent. It was a strong masculine, musky scent. Wow she thought. No one had ever said things like that to me before. She thought back to the kiss. She wanted it now. So she looked at him and asked, "Um, that was lesson one? I thought you had not taught me lesson one yet. Wasn't there a different lesson?"

He lifted his eyebrows wondering if she was thinking of the near kiss. He though it is now or never. "You mean this?" he asked as he lifted her chin and then kissed her full on the mouth lightly at first. He pulled away to see her reaction.

She smiled and touched her mouth where he had kissed her. Her lips felt warm where he had kissed her. Her whole body was starting to feel warm, and she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That was nice," she said breathlessly.

He grinned at her and said, "This time it won't be." He kissed her harder this time covering her whole mouth with his lips. He sucked on her bottom lip slightly, and then began parting her lips with his tongue and slowly hesitantly slipped his tongue between her parted lips. When she responded, he kissed her harder and more fervently. He ran his tongue all over her mouth and kissed her hungrily. Then with an effort, he lifted his head and pulled back. They were both breathing hard from the kiss.

She had her eyes closed and was drained. Yankumi was out of breath and felt disappointed that the kiss had ended. It felt so right, being in his arms, him kissing her. She didn't know what to think. She was wondering what she felt. She was confused and didn't know what to do. Then she smiled at him and slapped him to get out of the entrancement she was in from his eyes and the kiss.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He grabbed his face where she had hit him. It felt like she had knocked a tooth loose. She didn't know her own strength. He had bitten his jaw and it was bleeding where she slapped him. He looked at her trying to read her reaction if she was really angry or just annoyed.

"You're right that wasn't nice." She fumed and seemed to be mad, but then she smiled. "But I enjoyed it all the same. Don't ever do that again without my permission."

"So lesson 1 is over I take it?" His face was bright red where she hit him.

"Definitely," she said. Then softer she said, "for now." Now that she was out of the trance she could remember to think. She needed to think about her date with Shinohara san and make sure everything was perfect in case he was going to confess to her.

"So, what is lesson 2 again?" She walked past him not too close and sat down trying to avoid his eyes and getting too close to him being drawn in again by his scent.

He knew he had affected her. So he deliberately sat next to her on the bed and said, "we repackage Yankumi into Kumiko." He drawled her name slowly because he knew it affected her.

It had. The way he said her name was like his fingers slowly caressing her back. She was feeling really hot and close to him. Then she looked around her room at her clothes and sighed, "with what?"

He looked at all her clothes and assessed them. Then he smiled thoughtfully and said, "Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?" she asked. That sounded good. "I really don't know where to go."

"Don't worry," he said. I'll take you where my sister goes and we'll find something that will suit you for your date tomorrow."

She smiled and said okay and looked happy. Then before she could react and before she knew what was happening, his lips brushed lightly across the nape of her neck sending spine-tingling chills and electricity down her back and through the rest of her body. She felt as if she was melting. She stifled a moan. He quickly moved out of her reach in case she wanted to slap him again. It was unnecessary since she couldn't move even if she wanted to, paralyzed by the feelings in her body as a result of his kiss.

"Now Lesson One is complete." He smirked looking at her through his lashes. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow morning to buy clothes for your date with Shinorara san." He was afraid she would back out if he didn't come to get her.

At the mention of Shinohara san's name she snapped out of her daze and remembered her important date. "Ye, Yes." I can't believe I forgot all about him. Why am I not as excited as before? Okay. Remember Shinohara san may confess. It's what I've been wanting to hear, right? She wasn't so sure anymore.

Shin walked away with a smile, put one hand in his pocket, flung his jacket over his back, and whistled. He bowed to Tetsu, Minoru, Kyou san and Kuroda, thanking them and walked home.

Yankumi drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them rocking back and forth in deep thought. Although she was trying to think of Shinohara san, she would stop at the first syllable and picture his full, soft lips, his nice lean body, and the kiss…..


	3. Chapter 3: Malice Lesson 2

Rating: T

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. I hope you like this so far or at least are intrigued enough to read to the end. This is really two sections, an interlude and a chapter, but I don't want to mess up the chapters. So, here you go.

**Malicious Interlude Pt. 1**

The escaped prisoner, Tatsumi san, walked into the warehouse and flipped on the light. In front of him were 20 of the toughest looking men he had seen. They were mercenaries. His henchman gave him their resumes as he stopped in front of each one to inspect them and their credentials. They each showed him their specialty. Some were skilled at num chucks, one with a sword, one with a bukki, many with various martial arts, and one 6.5 ft tall man, weighing 400 pounds that looked like a sumo wrestler. He took a wooden dummy and crushed it in his arms. The ex prisoner smiled and said, "Excellent. Do any of you have trouble with hitting a woman?"

The man with the sword responded, "For what you are paying us, I am willing to hit my mother."

They all laughed a sinister laugh.

Tatsumi san went to an office in the back and sat down at the desk. "Did you get the special talent I requested?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why you need that one when you have all the others?"

"Bait, my friend, bait. That cute teacher will do anything if she thinks her student is in danger." It's a shame because she really is cute. I think I could make a lot of money off of her as a hostess, but I don't think I could break her spirit enough to get her to cooperate, though. Well, let's inspect the merchandise."

The assistant walked to the door and opened it. In walked a young man resembling Hyuga, her student from Kurogin Gakuen, who had worked for the gambler. The former gaming club owner smiled a malicious smile.

"Perfect. They could pass for brothers."

The Hyuga imposter looked at the pictures of the teacher on the desk. "She is cute. She looks kind of harmless, though. Why do you need the other 20? Give me an hour alone with her, I can break her spirit. I'll have her begging to do anything I want."

"Don't be fooled by her appearance. She is a dragon lady."

They all laughed.

"When is this going down?"

"Very soon, very soon. She just returned to town. I have someone following her looking for the perfect opportunity."

Then they all laughed more.

**Chapter 3 Shopping, Lesson 2**

Shin woke up early and fixed breakfast. He ate quickly. He was sure it was time for breakfast at the Oedo family house and wanted to go over the house to see Yankumi wake up with her hair tousled all over her head. He smiled at the thought. She was so cute when she woke up like that. He couldn't wait until the time that he could wake up with her like that every morning if that would ever happen. He put on a pale blue ribbed sweater and some crisply pressed jeans. He put on his necklace that he always wore and his thumb ring. His sense of style had improved since he had traveled the world. He no longer wore the jeans, t-shirts, over-sized sweaters and messy uniforms of his former rebellious self. He smiled at his reflection. She won't be able to resist me. He was tempted to ask his sister, Natsumi, to join them and for her advice, but if he was going to pull off being Yankumi's teacher, he had to do it alone. Besides although he had no clue of what the latest fashions were for women, he knew what he would like to see Yankumi wear. He had dreamed of and pictured her in many different outfits over the years. Finally, it was time to go collect Yankumi. He was definitely looking forward to this.

Yankumi woke up that morning both excited and apprehensive. She tried to convince herself that the excitement and apprehension was about her date with Shinohara san and his possible confession and not that she would be spending the day with Shin, and he might kiss her again and her response. Oi, when did I stop thinking of him as Sawada and start calling him Shin, and where did he learn to kiss like that? She felt a knot in the middle of her stomach whenever she thought about the kiss. She went to eat and hurried to get dressed.

Kyou san knocked on her door and asked if she was ready to train this morning.

"I can't. I have a date with Sh.. Sawada. I mean Sawada promised to meet me so we could talk about his plans for the future."

"I understand. Ojou is always looking out for her student's needs." He smiled to himself. Young Master Lion is wasting no time. Good work

Tetsu came to announce Shin's arrival and seemed a bit unhappy and annoyed. She had just enough time to put on a t-shirt, jeans and a sweater and put her hair into one ponytail high on the top of her head. When she came downstairs, his back was to her as he was leaning against the wall, looking outside in the yard. She stopped and stared at him in the pale blue ribbed sweater that led to narrow hips and nicely filled jeans. When had Sawada become so fine, and why am I noticing? She looked around, hoping no one noticed the appraising look she gave him and walked up to Sawada. She didn't notice Kyou san quickly duck behind the wall, smiling.

Shin knew she had come into the room and was watching him. He could feel it. He half wanted to turn around and catch her staring at him, but he was trying to gain his composure as well. He turned around slowly and acknowledged her. She looks good wearing that. Good, only one ponytail this time and no glasses. "Ready."

"As I'll ever be." She smiled but purposely kept her distance and didn't grab his arm afraid of the electricity and heat she had felt from his touch last night.

As they walked, they talked about his plans to get a contractor's license in Japan and build a school for students like those that she taught in class 3D at Shirokin and Kurogin. "There are enough schools for the elite and college bound. They need more for those like Uchi, Noda, Kuma, and Minami who need a teacher that understands them but disciplines with a firm hand like you."

"You." She smiled, and rubbed his head. "I am so proud of you.

"Stop," He grabbed her hand gently and stopped her from rubbing his head. "I'm not your student anymore, remember. I am your teacher now. Do we need to go back to lesson 1?" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face toward him.

She stared at his dark brooding eyes and his lips. God yes. You taste so nice. She freed her wrist and jumped back, horrified by her thoughts. She lowered her eyes to the ground and bit her lip. "No, I'm just so proud of you for doing things your own way and becoming your own man. You got accepted into the most prestigious universities. Instead you turned them down, received an informal education and found your dream. You became successful your own way. I'm just so proud I could kiss you." Crap! Too late to take that back.

"Really, so you do remember last night's lesson?" He smiled deviously mocking her.

She quickly turned and ran over to the door. "The mall, let's go shopping." She was flushed and glad to have reached their destination. She wanted to avoid falling into that trap again.

He took her into one of the nicest shops, that his sister recommended. Although he wanted to do this on his own, he had broken down and called Natsumi on the way to Yankumi's to ask for a good shop. She teased him about taking a female shopping and asked if it was the teacher. His silence confirmed her suspicions. She was glad for both of them because it was obvious to her that they both really cared for each other. He was surprised at that but liked hearing it.

"May I help you?" The head sales lady approached them.

"Yes I need a kimo…." Yankumi began but was interrupted by Shin.

"She needs a dress for a dinner date." Yankumi looked at him puzzled as they followed the sales lady.

"You don't know why he invited you to dinner. You don't want to be presumptuous and assume that he will confess to you. If he does not, you will be embarrassed, and you may push him away." I can't believe I am telling her this. I'm really helping her get this guy, but I don't want my Kumiko to be embarrassed. I'll do whatever it takes. Besides I know what I want to see her in, too.

He sat down and grabbed a newspaper. While the sales lady handed her outfit after outfit to try on, he read the newspaper pretending to be bored. Secretly, he enjoyed every minute of it and was smiling behind the newspaper. She tried on leather, a mini skirt, a shear, see-through outfit, a long dress, one that made her look old-fashioned, and many outfits that did not suit her. Although some of them he liked, he knew they were all inappropriate. Finally, after an hour and a half, she came out in a red satin Chinese embroidered dress with yellow and green flowers that stopped just above the knees and a matching shawl draped across the elbows. He slowly lowered the paper and sat up right staring at her taking her in from the bottom to the top and down again. Although he had imagined how she would look in certain clothes, the reality was better than anything he could have ever imagined. "Kumiko," he said breathless.

She hadn't expected Shin to react that way and say her name. She stared back at him and was immediately entranced. They both stayed there motionless, staring unable to break the trance.

"Shall I wrap this one for you to go, then?" The sales lady smiled and interrupted them.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously still staring.

"Do you need any shoes?"

Yankumi turned to look at the sales lady trying to understand what she had just asked her.

Shin spoke up, "Yes, please." He was thankful the sales lady broke the trance between them.

Yankumi was also grateful and went into the dressing room to change clothes. She was flustered at the way Shin had looked her over and stared at her. She was blushing thinking of how she had stared back into his eyes feeling what? She wasn't sure. Well, if he reacts like that then Shinohara san should also. She smiled forcing herself to think of her date and not the dark brooding eyes that stared into her soul. The lady asked for her shoe size while she was in the dressing room.

When she came out, the lady had the dress and shoes at the cash register and was ringing up the purchase. Shin had his wallet out and was paying for it.

"Would you like to try them on before you purchase them?

"No, we'll take them." Shin grabbed the packages and her arm, pulling her. "I'm starved, let's go eat." His emotionless voice belied the turmoil he felt inside.

Yankumi allowed him to lead her as she thought about not seeing the shoes and him paying for her packages. Why would he do that? It was expensive, but I could have paid for it.

"Consider it a gift." He had read her mind as he sat across from her in the food court after ordering their food. "Besides as your teacher, am I not supposed to take care of my student?" Besides, I hope to see you in that dress more often than he does. I owe you so much, it's the least I could do.

"Thank you, Shin." How can I ever repay you?

"Forget it."

They ate lunch and returned to her house. Once again she thanked Shin. "Do you think I am ready? How many more lessons do I need to learn?" She was nervous, but she also didn't want Shin to leave. She enjoyed spending time with him. She always had, but it was somehow different now.

"Good luck." I don't mean it.

"I wish you were coming with me." She pleaded.

I'll be there. You just want know or see me.

He took her by the shoulders, turned her to face him and looked her in the eyes. "You'll do fine. Just remember to be Kumiko and not Yankumi." He rubbed her arm.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He quickly turned around and left without looking back. He had to get out of there before he took her in his arms and kissed her. Why does she have to be so alluring?

A/N (I encourage reviewers. I'm new at fan fiction and figuring out how this works. So, I accept and appreciate all reviews.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Date, Malice 2

Rating: T

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. You know, it takes less time to picture this than write it. I have most of the chapters written because I don't want to keep anyone guessing. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but it will be more than ten.

**Chapter 4 The Date**

That evening Yankumi got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped. She couldn't believe the reflection that stared back at her. Her hair was twisted to the side and held in place with hair clips like the time she met for her omiai. Look out Shinohara san. She was confident. I'll have to remember to thank Shin again for making me so beautiful. The shoes were stroppy, high-heeled sandals that accentuated her calve muscles. She walked carefully downstairs in them and to the front room where her family was waiting. Tetsu stared and dropped the water pitcher. Minoru's mouth dropped. All the men stared and the mouths dropped. They knew that Ojou was beautiful, but they had never seen her dressed as a beautiful normal woman just when she dressed in her yakuza outfits. They were all in tears.

Her grandfather broke the silence, "Kumiko, you are the spitting image of your mother. You have always been beautiful to me. You always look this way to me, but tonight everyone else will finally get the chance to see you as I do. They will agree that you are the most beautiful girl in all of Japan."

"Hai," all of the men agreed bowing and crying. Then Tetsu and Kyou san reached for their swords and surrounded her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Yankumi used her yakuza accent and deep voice.

"We cannot let the Ojou go unescorted. There are too many men that will look at you and try something. We will have to kill anyone who dares to lay a finger on you or even have impure thoughts about you." Kyou san spoke and Tetsu nodded in agreement.

Then she flashed her evil look at them, which seemed even scarier since she was wearing red and had crimson colored lipstick. She seemed as though she was on fire in the red shawl. "You will do no such a thing. I can handle myself." Both men went back to their place and replaced their swords. Then she cheered up and smiled.

"Good bye," she left not wanting to keep Shinohara san waiting.

Shin had dressed in a black casual suit with a red silk shirt. He wanted to be dressed appropriately in case he had to step in as her date. Secretly he hoped he would have to but didn't want her to be hurt by Shinohara san. He arrived early and set at the bar so he could see when Shinohara san walked in and choose a table with a view of the couple. No too long afterward Shinohara san walked in and chose a table. He didn't notice Shin at the bar or when he sat at a table behind him where he could see Yankumi, but the officer could not see him. Hm, he's wearing the usual suit. That is not a good sign.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked in to restaurant, and all eyes trained on her. Shin looked from behind the newspaper and gasped, with the shoes and the slight makeup and deep crimson red lipstick, she was perfect. He knew that he had to hide behind the paper to avoid being seen but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He noticed that Shinohara san, normally a calm, collected man, dropped his napkin and knocked over his water trying to get up to greet her. The water spilled to the floor causing her to slip and fall into his arms as she approached the table. Part of Shin wanted to laugh at her typical Yankumi antics, part of him wanted to run and catch her, but the other part was annoyed that she had fallen into his arms.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Yamaguchi sensei, you're … you look incredible."

She blushed. "Thank you." I must really thank Shin. She sat down.

"Shinohara san, it is so good to see you, but I thought you were transferred to vice in another city. What are you doing here?"

"I was, but you're partially the reason I came back."

"Eh?" Two voices said in unison. Could it be I will finally hear the confession that I've always longed for? Did he realize how much he missed me and could not go on without me? Is this really it? Thank you Shin for teaching me. Why am I thinking of Shin when Shinohara san is about to confess? Oooh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. Do you remember Tatsumi san? He had a nightclub that fronted for an illegal gambling establishment. One of your Kurogin students worked for him."

"Yes." She smiled wondering what he had to do with your confession of undying love for me.

"He escaped from prison, and he vowed to take revenge on you and your student, but especially on you. I'm here to protect you and to catch him."

"Oh." Of course, he is here to do his duty. Kumiko you fool you should have known better. He wouldn't come back after all this time just to confess to you. Idiot.

Shin's heart had been pounding and hurting until he heard Shinohara's reason for being back. He breathed a sigh of relief until he saw Kumiko's face. His heart tore once again.

"There is one more thing. I have something very important to ask you."

"May I take your order?" The waitress interrupted.

"If you don't leave, I'll have your head on a platter." Yankumi's knuckles were white gripping the table and spoke in a low tone.

"I'm sorry what would you like?" The waitress smiled at Yankumi.

"I said whatever is quickest, it doesn't matter." Yankumi smiled sweetly. Shin laughed because he knew what she said.

"You were saying Shinohara san. You had something to ask me."

"It can wait until after we have dinner." He smiled, ordered and handed the waitress the menu.

But I can't. Maybe this is it. Maybe he wants to protect me by making me his wife and keeping me at his side all the time. What should I say? Why am I asking that? Shouldn't I say yes? Isn't that what I have always wanted? What's going on with me? A face with a smirk on it and dark brooding eyes flashed in her mind. Oh.

After they had eaten, she asked, "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me Shinohara san?"

"Yes, it's rather delicate, and I don't know how to say it."

"Ask me anything you like Shinohara san."

"Well, would you, that is, could you not tell your family about the threat? I'd hate the yakuza to get involved and there be a gang war and violence. I'd hate to have to arrest any of your family, especially your grandfather."

"Eh, you'd arrest my grandfather for protecting me?"

"I respect him, and I would not want to do that, but I may have to if things get out of hand."

"You respect him. Yet, you would arrest him, an old gentleman in his prime, for protecting those he loved." Her voice was a low, harsh whisper. Her hands were gripping the table.

Shin recognized that tone. He paid for his coffee, ran around the front to pretend like he had just come into the restaurant.

"Yankumi, Shinohara san. I didn't know you would be here. Am I interrupting something, or may I join you?" Shin gave Shinohara san a cutting look and sarcastic smirk as he sat next to Yankumi.

"No, we were just finishing, and I was leaving. I really did enjoy the evening, and you really do look fantastic. I hope I can see you again before I leave." He paid for the meal.

Yankumi just nodded and half smiled. Inside she was a wreck. When he left, she sat back and sighed. "I supposed you heard all of it."

"That's why I came over here. I couldn't have you getting arrested when you look so fantastic. He didn't confess, but he did compliment you and kiss you on the cheek. He wants to see you again, too. That's progress, eh?" He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Maybe next time he'll confess." Not if I have anything to do with it. He really hurt my Kumiko tonight. I won't stand for it.

Her next words both surprised him and made him happy.

"I don't care if he does. I can't believe that I would have ever confessed to him. That man knows nothing of duty, honor, violence or love. I can't believe that he would arrest my grandfather for doing his duty to protect me. How could I have even thought about bringing him into my family's life? I'm hopeless. I can't even pick the right person for me. So may be there is no right person for me." She leaned her head against his shoulder and tried not to cry. The tears rolled down her cheeks despite her efforts.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Kumiko, do you not learn from the lessons you have taught? Aren't you the one who told Yuki not to give up when he was bullied and wasn't coming to school? You just need to go to Lesson 3."

"Lesson 3?" She looked at him through teary eyes.

"Yes, deciding who is the right person for you. I always knew he was the wrong person for you. Now you know."

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who the right person is?" He withdrew his arm and placed it under his chin so she couldn't feel his pulse race at that point.

Of course, I do. It's me. "I have an idea. So what are you going to do now?"

Yankumi's smile was back. "Fight Oh" she put her hand out and said, "Oh. Sawada, you missed your calling you should have been a teacher."

"I'll leave that to you. Besides I have an excellent student."

She smiled brightly. I'd like to go back to lesson 1. She covered her face at her thoughts.

"But I need training and practice. Who can I practice with?

"Me," Shin said too quickly, and then added, "and the rest of the guys. In fact, let's go out on a date tomorrow and we can practice." And I can get close to you, confess, and steal your heart.

"Next week is our reunion dinner. Why don't you practice then? Wear this dress, but let your hair go free and don't wear the glasses, and practice walking in the shoes."

Man, I thought I was demanding as a teacher.

Shin sighed. "What about the threat?" Shin hated to upset her again, but he was concerned.

"I can take care of myself."

I'll take care of you too. "What about your family?"

"If Shinohara san wants to arrest them then I must keep them out of this and you must promise not to tell them either." She looked at him, pleadingly.

"Ok." I'll do as you ask for now, but it is a bad idea. I think you need to watch out, but I'll watch out for you. He looked at her. "Why do you look so sad, again?"

"I hate to keep things from my family. I think that they will be hurt if they found out later that I kept this from them. Damn that Shinohara san."

Shin grabbed her hand and pulled her, "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I have something to show you to cheer you up. I can't let you go back to the Kumichou with that sour face."

"Ok, but slow down. I can't keep up with you in these shoes." They both smiled.

They returned to his apartment. He had acquired many art pieces from Africa and the states. He had learned how to decorate from his experience designing buildings.

"Wow," Yankumi toured the apartment and the art. "This is beautiful. I can't wait to hear all about your trip and what all these pieces mean." The apartment was no longer the bare minimal apartment of the boy that was her student. It was now the apartment of a well-traveled man with intricate taste. "You're right, this does cheer me up to see my student come so far."

"Not this," he unrolled some documents on planning paper. "This. These are the plans for the new school." He laid them on his drafting table, turned on a light and put his arm around her to draw her closer to see.

Her mouth dropped as she looked at what looked like a design for a top university. "Is that a fountain? This is beautiful. The cafeteria is so big. A beautiful school for my precious students, I can't believe it. Oh, it's a dream come true."

"I owe it all to you. You're the one who helped me find a dream and make it come true." He spoke softly right behind her ears. His breath was warm on the back of her neck, and it made her feel flush. Her stomach began to ache.

She turned around slowly looking down, afraid to look up at him. Slowly, she looked up at him, stopping at his lips and then into his eyes. He stared at her, and she returned the gaze. Then she sighed and reached up to kiss him on the lips. He groaned and kissed her deeply and slid his tongue in between her parted lips. Then he explored her mouth with his tongue. He ran his fingers through her hair and took out the clip, pulling her closer in to him. Finally, he let her go and looked at her. She looked down again. She couldn't look at his eyes again. She was afraid of losing control. He breathed heavily knowing he better stop.

He smiled and ran his hands through his hair. "Time to walk you home."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, the clothes, sharing your dream with me, the rescue…" The kiss and for making me feel like a woman.

"If we don't leave now, we will skip right to a lesson that I don't think you are ready for yet." He drawled.

Yankumi slapped him hard on the face understanding his meaning.

"Damn it Yankumi, does every kiss with you have to end in a slap?" He put his hand to his face where it began to bruise. He looked in her eyes to see if she was angry.

She smiled. "If you're lucky." He smiled relieved that she was feeling comfortable enough to joke with him. They left the apartment, walking arm in arm. He left her at the gate wanting to go home and take a cold shower.

Tetsu and Minoru were waiting up for Ojou. Minoru saw her smiling and grabbed Tetsu's arm.

"Oh, Tetsu, this is not good. Ojou is smiling he must have confessed."

Tetsu looked pained. "Of course he confessed. Who could resist Ojou in that dress? Now, I'll never get the chance." He grabbed Minoru's arm and trembled.

"I'm home." Yankumi gladly took off the shoes and went inside.

Her grandfather greeted her. "Kumiko you look happy. He must have confessed. I knew a man would be a fool to resist your charms. Congratulations."

"No, grandfather, he didn't. Shin showed me the plans for the new school that he is building. It is absolutely perfect. It will be wonderful to teach my precious students in such a school."

Tetsu smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that. Minoru patted him on the back and cheered for his friend.

"Shin, huh, I thought you went out with Shinohara san."

"I did, but Shin showed up at the same restaurant and he took me back to his home. It is wonderful, too. He brought so many nice, unique things back with him from his travels."

Kyou san smiled to himself. Young Master Lion lives up to his name.

"Well, what did Shinohara san want, if he did not want to confess?"

"Oh, that. He wanted to tell me that one of the prisoners who has a grudge against one of my Kurogin students, Hyuga, escaped and is planning revenge. He wanted to make sure that I didn't get involved."

"Is that it? What about your student?" Grandpa gave her a look as if he knew she was hiding something.

"He said that they are watching him. He also said he wanted to see me again." Fat chance that that will happen, though. I'll focus on my students and my teacher, Shin. She sighed when she thought of his touch and his kiss.

**Malicious Interlude Pt. 2**

I think we have an opportunity. I overheard her say that she is going to a reunion party next week."

"Do you think that cop will be any trouble?"

"No, he's clueless. But there's a kid, a former student of hers from a different school, that keeps showing up everywhere with her."

"Will he be any trouble?" asked Tatsumi san.

"Nothing we can't handle."

"Good, good." His employee hands him a picture of her.

"That's what she looks like when she is on a date? Maybe we should try to break her spirit and train her as a hostess. It's a shame to let talent like that go to waste."

"I won't the first crack at her." The Hyuga look alike smiled at her picture.

"If anyone gets the first crack at her it's me. She took away 6 months of my life in jail, and I want to repay her the favor. She'll be begging me for mercy before it's all said and done."

They all smiled.

A/N All reviews are appreciated. Sorry to all who liked Shinohara san. This is why it made sense to keep the one from the jdorama and not the one from the manga, although I prefer him. I am trying not to put any new characters in here.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Apart

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. This is a short chapter, but it is important to set the stage for the rest of the plot. It is also important for character building.

**Chapter 5 Time apart to become Closer**

The next two days seemed to fly by as Shin and Yankumi spent time "practicing" on dates. She had fun and was relaxed. He helped her pick out the appropriate clothing to wear. He took her to karaoke and the batting cages. Yankumi was after all a kid at heart. Shin had realized that although she was loved in the Oedo household, she never really did have a childhood. Besides, karaoke give him the chance to sing to her and the batting cages made it easy for her to be in his arms as he taught her the proper way to hold a bat and pitch. Although he longed to spend every minute of every day with her, he decided to spend time away from her on the next day. He hoped she would miss him. He decided to spend the day with Natsumi, his sister instead. Natsumi was in awe of Shin's apartment.

"It's about time you invited me over, elder brother. You've been spending all of your time with that teacher of yours haven't you?"

He just half smirked in reply.

"I'm glad. I like her. I approve. She really seemed to care for you and about you and for your future, too."

"I don't need your approval, but I'm glad I have it." He kissed her on the forehead to soften his harsh tone.

"I'm sure that Mom and Dad wouldn't approve though. Mom would probably lower her head in shame, and Dad would not speak to you."

"I guess some things never change. I don't need their approval and how would their behavior be any different than it is now? Do they even know that I have returned to Japan?"

"Yes." She looks around, changing the subject. "This is really a nice place. Has your teacher seen it yet?"

"Of course she has."

"What does she think?"

"She was just as wide-eyed as you are." And she was impressed enough to kiss me, and I wanted to …

"Why are you spending the day with just me?"

"Because you're my kid sister, and I love you." He laughed messing up her hair.

"You know you want to spend time with her. Why don't you call her?"

"I have spent every day with her since I have been back. I want to give her her space. She is still recovering from her feelings for Shinohara san. I want her to see me as a man, as her special person and not as her precious student any more."

"When are you going to confess? Don't wait any longer and live a life with regrets."

"I'm not. I've already wasted four years. As soon as I got back I spoke to her grandfather and her surrogate father. They approve. Now I just need to get her approval."

They ate breakfast and left for the day. Although he tried to take interest in his sister's life, he couldn't help but steer the conversation back to Yankumi or think about her or wonder what she was doing.

"How could you stand to be away from her for four years? You can barely hold a conversation without mentioning her. Did you date other people while you wer away?"

They were having lunch.

He smiled and sighed. "It was different. When we were in Africa, there was always danger and we were pretty busy most of the time. So it was easy to become preoccupied with something else to keep from thinking about her. In America, I dated people casually and in groups. It was never serious, and I never dated anyone more than one time. I would mention her or imagine she was with me or wonder how it would be with her. Needless to say that did not sit well with other women."

"You better hurry and confess. I think she'll make you really happy. I've never seen you this happy before. Are you going to see her tonight?"

"No, "he groaned. "I can't keep seeing her and not hold her or touch her or kiss her. So only in groups or elsewhere. It hurts too much to be that close and not be able to express my feelings for her."

"Tomorrow, then?"

"I'm hanging with Kuma, and she's hanging out with Kawashima sensei and Yuta. They are taking him shopping. I'm going to spend most of next week with one of the guys each day until we get together for the reunion dinner."

Yankumi woke up early that morning to train with Kyou san. She was looking forward to it. Spending all that time with Shin was confusing her and yet making her so happy. She was glad that she was not going to see him to give her some time to figure things out and so she could concentrate on her training. Although she had not trained much that week, she was ready for Kyou. She blocked every kick and punch he threw at her easily and managed to connect a few times in his abdomen and on his leg.

"Good Ojou. I see that teaching school hasn't made you soft." He aimed for her right shoulder with a kick.

"Are you kidding? I have had to defend my students so many times it's a wonder I did any teaching at all. Of course those guys were easy compared to you." She easily stopped him and caught him with a knee to the ribs.

"So, did you have to defend Young Master Lion, a lot?" That distracted her enough for Kyou to kick her in the stomach.

"Eh?" The mention of Shin was enough to throw her off her guard so that he was able to inflict more blows upon her. Hell, Shin!

"Uh, yes a few times." She barely repelled his knee. Get your head together Kumiko.

"So no plans with Young Master Lion today?" Ha ha ha, the mention of his name distracts you. Good, that makes it easier for me beat you. It's also good because your heart is responding.

"No," she kicked at his face, but he dodged, and she struck air.

"Oh, you have spent every day with him so far. I just thought that was the routine." He connected again with a knee to the abdomen.

"We're just working on ah, uh, a special project together. That's all. No big deal." Okay Kumiko think of something to make you mad and finish him off this time.

"You come home every night smiling and Ojou rarely does that. It's nice." He connected again with her face. "You're letting your guard down."

"The project is going well, that's all. I'm pleased about it." Ok. Think. Shinohara san wants to arrest Grandpa if he tries to protect me. That's it. She crouched, ducking a kick to the head, swung her leg out and under his feet. When he fell on his back, she quickly got up and pulled out a wooden sword to put to his throat. He smiled, and she gave him a hand to help him get up. "I think you shouldn't let down your guard, Kyou."

At the end of the day spending time training with Kyou san and eating her favorite hot pot had been nice, but she felt like something was missing. In her room, she looked at her parents' picture and smiled. Has something always been missing? She looked at the picture of her Shirokin 3D class and sighed. Then she slowly traced her fingers over one particular student standing next to her with a rare smile on his usually brooding face. She fondly remembered the shared kisses, sighed and went to bed.

In his apartment Shin also looked at a picture of Yankumi that he had had Noda take of her when she had hair down and her glasses off and a slight smile. "I missed you today."

Okay. Please review. I am trying to finish typing up at least four more chapters. The next one will be should be more interesting as one relationship ends. Don't worry, it is one I think people want to end.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting at the Mall

Rating: T

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last one and makes you ready for the next chapter.

**Chapter 6 Meeting at the Mall**

Yankumi met Kawashima and Yuta at the mall. "Oh, look how much Yuta has grown, and he is so handsome." She ruffled his hair and pinched his cheek.

"Yankumi!" He was as tall as she was, but still had a child's voice. "Can we come to your house for dinner? I had fun last time."

"Yuta!!" his mom scolded him.

"It's okay. Of course you can come. The guys miss you. Have you mastered twirling?"

"Yes, but I have to do it on the big bars now."

"Yuta meet us at the food court at lunch time. We'll get your clothes after lunch."

He smiled excitedly. "Okay, Mama." They watched him run off to the arcade.

"You'll never guess who is back in town, Shin…."

"Oh, I know. I've seen Sawada several times. He is so handsome, and he is a successful builder. He is going to build a school. I am so proud." She held her hand to her chest and smiled brightly picturing him.

Kawashima looked at her friend slyly. "Oh Sawada's back too. So there is something between you too. He was always hanging around you, following you, and looking at you when you weren't looking. I knew he liked you, but I didn't think you took notice."

"Eh, what are you talking about? There's nothing between us. He's my student, and I am just very proud, and even if he did have a crush on me, I am his teacher."

"That was four years ago. Besides, Yuta told me how Shin spent the night at your house when Yuta was there. You have feelings for him."

Maybe she is right. After all, when we kiss there is something there. I wonder. "Baka. Don't be ridiculous. Do you think so?"

"Well, I was going to say that Shinohara san was back in town, but you interrupted me thinking I was talking about Shin. Then you started gushing about him. Anyway, I wonder why Shinohara san is in town."

"Oh, yeah, I saw him. He's in town because some criminal escaped prison and has a grudge against me and one of my Kurogin Gakuen students. We had dinner the other night, and he warned me, and he wanted to make sure that my family did not get involved." Yankumi was getting annoyed again.

"So, you've seen him already, and you've seen Sawada. Girl, you get around. How romantic, he came back to protect you, and your student."

"No. Didn't you hear me? He wants me to make sure that I keep my family out of it." She was starting to get the evil look.

"I still think it's romantic."

"Think what you like. I'm going to get a dress for my reunion dinner with Shirokin 3D students."

"Hm, all of them or just one in particular?"

"No, I'm meeting with Uchi, Noda, Kuma, Minami, and Shin. Are you going to help me find a dress or what?" She walked off towards the stores.

Seven stores and 35 outfits later, she found the dress and a pair of shoes to match. They went to the food court to eat lunch and wait for Yuta.

"That dress looks perfect on you. Those 3D students want know what hit them. You're taste in clothing has certainly improved. Now, do you know how you will do your hair and makeup?"

"Yes, Saw.. I mean I have an idea."

"Good, I want you to knock him dead. Yuta, you want some ice cream after lunch?" Yuta was walking up to them to sit down for lunch.

"Yippee." He smiled.

After lunch as they were eating ice cream, a familiar voice greeted them.

"Yamaguchi sensei, I was hoping that I would see you again. Oh hello, Kawashima sensei. Where's Yuta?" He strode up to where the trio was sitting.

"He's right behind you." She bubbled with a smile at the man.

"Wow, he has grown so tall and handsome." Kawashima beamed as did Yuta.

"Hello, Shinohara san. Nice to see you again as well." She forced a bright smile on her face, but her voice belied her smile. She was not her usual enthusiastic self at Shinohara san's presence.

"I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our date the other evening. I wondered if you were not too busy this evening we could go out again."

"So sorry, but I'm busy this evening. I'm having guests for dinner with my family." She replied quickly thankful Yuta had asked earlier. "Shouldn't you be spending all your time trying to catch the escaped criminal?" And not trying to arrest my grandfather. "The sooner you can catch him the sooner you can get back to your precious precinct, neh?" And leave my family alone. She smiled tightly.

"Oh, we have an idea that he is planning on making a move soon. So we will be able to move on him as soon as he makes his move."

"I see. So you are using me for bait, is that it?" She looked in his eyes and clinched her fists down by her side.

"No, that's not it at all. By sticking close to you I can ensure that you are safe. Besides I enjoy spending time with you." He smiled warmly.

"Well, tonight is not a good time, perhaps before you leave. I'll see you around. Have a good day." She smiled brightly but there was no feeling behind it.

Kawashima had been watching the back and forth conversation between the two and couldn't believe that her friend had spoke so coolly and turned him down after all the time she had chased him like a lovesick puppy. "I can't wait to see Sawada."

"Eh?" Yankumi turned to look at her friend, blushing at the mention of Sawada's name.

"Well if he has you turning down Shinohara san like that then he must be fine."

"It's not just that." She shook her head and put her hand over her mouth at the slip of the tongue "just." "I mean it has to do with my family. Please, I beg of you. Don't tell them anything about Shinohara san and the threat. They don't know about it, and it's better if I keep it that way. Please." She grabbed her friend's arm and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but tell me everything."

Yankumi told her everything about how she had rescued her Kurogin student from Tatsumi san and the illegal gambling establishment and had turned the man in and how he had promised revenge. She also mentioned Shinohara san's threat to arrest her family if they became involved, and how Shin had to rescue her from hitting him.

"Does that mean I can have Shinohara san?

"He's all yours."

Unbeknownst to the two friends, someone else had been watching and listening to the exchange between the officer and the two ladies.

Kuma and Shin had been walking through the mall toward the food court. "I'm hungry. Let's get some ice cream. I need to eat to keep my strength up."

"Kuma, I think you are strong enough." He smiled and patted his friend's round stomach.

"Eh, hm, isn't that Yankumi, Kawashima sensei and Yuta? Let's go over and say hi." He started toward them, but Shin noticed the tall gentleman striding toward to them. He pulled his friend back nodding toward the officer and found somewhere where they could listen and watch without being noticed. Kuma looked at his friend worried. "Shinohara san. Shin?"

Shin had a dejected look on his face but smiled at his friend and shrugged.

Kuma then pointed, "Shin look." They noticed Yankumi did not react like she usually did when she saw him or fall over him like the other lady did. She even looked angry at one point. When she closed her fist, they knew she was angry. Shin turned his head, relieved, and smiled.

"I was going to ask how it is going with Yankumi, but it looks like it is going okay."

"Kuma, I'm never really sure, to be honest."

"Why don't you confess to her and get it over with? At least then you will know how she feels."

"I don't think so. I think she is confused and doesn't even know how she feels yet."

"If you confess, don't you think that will help her figure it out."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I won't like what she chooses."

"Isn't it better to get it over with? Why don't you do it at the reunion dinner? One of my masters at the cooking school let me use a downstairs room at one of the restaurants where he cooks. It will be perfect." Kuma was trying to be helpful.

"Yes, but if I confess in front of you guys, she may think that I am not serious."

"We'll leave early and leave you two alone. I'll tell the guys."

"Great, that is all I need for the other guys to know and tease me all night long, as if I won't be self-conscious enough." He groaned, but secretly he was looking forward to it, especially after he saw her cool reaction to Shinohara san. Let's see how well she has learned her lessons so far.

Okay, please review. I told you a relationship would end. It's obvious that the one between Shinohara san and Yankumi had finally ended. I hope you like the next chapter because I had fun writing it.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion Dinner Confession

Rating: T

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. Finally the confession, but it's interrupted.

**Chapter 7 The Reunion Dinner Confession**

The next week flew by quickly. Though they did not see each other, they called and talked to each other every day on the phone, always at night just before bed. He wanted to make sure that he was the last person on her mind before she went to sleep. She would dream of his kisses at night and missed seeing him during the week. She spent everyday training with Kyou san, which was fun and a good workout. This time when Kyou mentioned Shin, she imagined someone trying to hurt her Shin, and she defending him. Do I really mean my Shin? Maybe Kawashima is right. I'll found out at the reunion dinner.

She thought about the advice Kawashima had given her. "If you want to really know what you feel, you kiss him first. If you can't let go, then you feel something. If he responds, then you both have something." She hadn't told her that they had already kissed, but she had never made the first move. Tonight after the dinner, she would make the first move because she had to know.

The day of the reunion dinner she spent the entire day getting ready. She washed and conditioned her hair, got a pedicure, and a manicure at the salon. She took a long hot bath even though she did not train with Kyou that morning. It was all worth it when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was shocked again. She had a pale pink Chinese satin dress, similar to the red one Shin had bought her. It had green and yellow flowers embroidered on it. Her nails and toes were painted a pale pink to match her dress. She had a flower painted on her thumbnails to match the flowers embroidered in her dress. This time the dress had a V neckline that crossed at her breasts. The dressed matched her skin color, which accentuated her breasts, making them look firmer and fuller. Her makeup was lightly done and she had on a pale pink lip gloss. Her hair was braided down her back in one long braid, and she had a white and pink flower pinned behind her right ear. With the shear shawl draped around her shoulders that had matching green and yellow flowers embroidered on it, she was the picture of beauty. Her sandals wrapped around her ankles and tied in the back. As per Shin's instructions, she had practiced walking in them until she could run in them.

When she sauntered to the front in her outfit, she got the same reaction as last time, jaws dropped, stares, tears flowed, and then swords were grabbed. She gave them a look, and all but Kyou san obeyed.

"This is unnecessary. She is with her students this time. I'm sure they will protect her." Her grandfather gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun my dear Kumiko."

As she left, he nodded at Kyou san, who took his sword and followed her without her noticing. Shin had stopped by earlier while she was out and told them what he had overheard Shinohara san saying about Tatsumi san getting ready to make a move soon. He told them he had a plan, but suggested Kyou san be nearby just in case. He knew it would have been impossible not to include them any way. He reminded them that the plan was for Kyou san to use his former cronies in prison to get at Tatsumi san to avoid suspicion falling on Ojou or the Kumichou.

Kyou san responded, "You already think like a Kumichou Young Master Lion. Perhaps one day."

Shin arrived at the restaurant first to get prepared for his friends' teasing and his confession. He was wearing a silver suit with a light shirt and a pink silk tie. He had a quick drink of the strongest sake they had to booster his confidence. Kuma arrived next to talk to the chef and make sure all of the arrangements were set. Uchi, Noda and Minami all arrived together. They all hugged and then looked at each other and how they had all changed, except Kuma. Kuma was still round with blonde hair. Uchi's hair was brown instead of blonde and part of it was layered in the front instead of pinned back. Noda's hair was cut above the ears, and he wore his scarf in the breast of his front pocket instead of around his neck. Minami's hair was short and wavy.

Then they discussed what they had been doing since graduation when they set down at the table. Noda had went to night school, and then transferred to an art school. He was about to graduate shortly as soon as he turned in his final project. "Get this Shin, I might graduate at the head of my class." They all laughed at that.

Minami worked in communications and managed a radio station. Kuma was of course in culinary school and still at the Ramen shop. Uchi had gotten his architecture license recently and would soon design his very first house.

Shin told them about Africa and America and how he had become a building contractor and project manager for managing contracts, and how we was back to build schools. "Maybe you could design part of the school that I am planning to build." Shin looked at Uchi.

"Yeah, and maybe Yankumi can teach there." Uchi agreed. "Where is Yankumi, anyway? She always shows up when we least expect it sitting in between us."

"Yeah," Minami and Noda chimed in.

Kuma stood up. "Well, I told her to come 30 minutes later than the rest of us. The plan is for us to eat, drink, catch up, and then leave Yankumi and Shin alone."

"Eh?" The other three looked at Kuma and then slowly turned to look at Shin with eyebrows raised.

"You want to be alone with Yankumi? What, are you going to confess to her?" Uchi asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am." He eyed them all.

"Eh?" They all said again.

"I mean Yankumi is cool and all that, and she cared for us, protected us, and without her we wouldn't have graduated and be fulfilling our dreams, but …." Uchi paused and wasn't able to finish because he all of a sudden understood.

"She's Yankumi." Noda finished.

"Yeah, I mean the glasses, the pigtails, the track suit. I bet she wears that tonight, too?" Minami laughed at the thought.

"Come on Shin, shouldn't you want a woman?" Noda formed an outline of a woman' s curves with his hands. "Not Yankumi." He formed two straight lines. "Someone like"… he looked around and saw a woman with well-developed legs, pink painted toe nails and sandals, in a pink satin dress that came just above the knees and had two slits on either side of it. They couldn't see her face yet but was impressed with her body. "Like her." He finished. They were all nodding in agreement.

"Exactly like her." Shin sat up, impressed because he recognized her legs from last time. She had managed to find something that really suited her without his help. All of him was at attention and he stood up to greet her and went to meet her at the stairs and grabbed her hand to help her down the stairs.

"Perfect." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"Yan…ku…mi?" The all stared incredulously. Even Kuma hadn't expected that. They stared at her and looked her up and down. Finally, they all got up to hug her and ask how she had been. She smiled at them. Then Shin led her to her seat, and she whispered to him, "did I do okay on lesson 2?"

He smiled and said again, "Perfectly."

She was sitting across from Shin so he could admire her. Uchi quickly sat down on her left. Minami and Noda both tried to sit down to her right. Then Noda stopped and said, "Minami we are grown men, this is childish." Minami also stopped and agreed. At that Noda sat down quickly. Minami had to sit next Shin. Shin had a half smile on his face and stared at her openly as she talked to the others. She avoided looking at Shin in those dark, brooding eyes for fear she would lose her heart.

Noda talked about his upcoming project and graduation and that he may finish first in his class.

"Really? Oh, I am so proud. I always knew you could do it." She rubbed his head, and he rubbed against her arm smiling.

Shin cleared his throat and gave Noda a look.

"I want you to come to my graduation, Yankumi, uh, all of you, of course. You can dress like that. Oh, why don't I design something for you to wear?"

"Really, that would be nice?" Yankumi smiled.

Shin bit his jaw and rolled his eyes. "I don't think you will have time for that, Noda. Don't you have a project to finish?" No one is going to touch her, measure her or pick out what she wears but me.

Kuma went next about the culinary school and how he was learning so much.

"Yes, it is good too. Kuma made a special meal for me. You should put it on the menu." Kuma smiled and blushed.

"I will."

Minami went next about managing the radio station and how he sometimes DJ's at night. "I get to go to all the big events and meet plenty of pretty women." He winked at Yankumi.

"How is your father's company doing?"

"Oh, he owns the radio station. I took business and communications classes so that I could help him with it."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Uchi talked about his architecture license and nodded at Shin. "Yeah, I'm going to help him design the school. Are you going to work there Yankumi?"

She looked up directly at Shin. "If they want me." If you want me, and she looked directly into his eyes.

"So tell us about Africa and America, Shin" Uchi continued.

"Africa was incredible. It was beautiful and full of danger and a lot of hard work. The people were very nice and appreciative and helpful. The best feeling was the feeling of accomplishment when we finished the school. The people did not have much but they gave all of their best to celebrate the opening of the school. I'd like to go back and visit some day."

"How about America? It must have been fun and all the women eh?" Minami wished he could have taken the last words back when he looked at Yankumi and Shin's faces.

"It was very fast-paced and busy. I spent most of my time working."

Then dinner came and they all talked about old times and told stories. Shin told them more about Africa.

"What about you Yankumi? How were you students at Kurogin? Did they give you as much trouble as we did?"

Kuma chimed in, "they were worse, right Yankumi?"

"Yes. You guys were my best class. And now…" Tears started rolling down her eyes. Shin's heart melted, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms.

"Why are you crying, Yankumi?" They all asked concerned.

"You guys… I'm just so proud of you guys and what you have accomplished. And even though you caused me so much trouble, I knew you had good in you. I even miss you terrorizing me."

Uchi took her hand. "We owe it all to you Yankumi."

They all nodded. "That's right."

Then they raised their glasses and toasted her, "To Yankumi."

Shin kept his eyes on her while they were drinking.

"So Yankumi, when did you get so fine?" Everyone gave Noda a glare when he asked.

Shin hit the table with his fists. "Always, you idiot. She has always been beautiful. You were just too stupid to notice. She wanted to make sure that we learned lessons the right way from the heart. She could have always dressed like this and gotten your attention that way, but she wanted to gain our respect by being there for us and fighting for us, not attracting us. She wanted out love to be genuine because of who she is not how she looks." Shin had had enough. He was glad that his friends knew about his feelings and understood why he had them, and he was glad that they finally saw her as he had always seen her. He was fed up with the flirting. He was sure that they didn't have his sincere feelings for her, and she deserved better than that. Everyone was staring at their friend's outburst and understood how he felt.

Noda apologized to Yankumi and Shin. Then Kuma gave the signal.

"I have to get ready for class tomorrow. I'll catch you guys later."

The rest stayed put and was still talking to Yankumi about how good it was to see each other and how they would need to get together again and how they missed her goofy ways.

Kuma cleared his throat. "I said it's time to go."

"Yeah, yeah, Kuma, we heard you. Bye, see you later."

Then Shin cleared his throat and sat back.

The other three took the hint and arranged to meet again to celebrate Noda's graduation.

"Bye. It was good seeing all of you, and I'm so proud of all of you." They kissed her on the cheek.

Shin was excited, nervous, and impatient to be alone with her at last.

She smiled across the table at him. "So how did your student do?"

"Excellent. It couldn't have went better."

"You're not upset that I didn't wear the red dress and wear my hair down?"

"No. When I saw you walk down the stairs, I was shocked. I didn't think that you could look any better than you did last week, but I was never happier to be wrong in my life. I still think you would look better with your hair free even with the flower. I can wait until another time for that." He had touched her hair.

She blushed. "I owe it all to you sensei."

He moved on quickly before he lost his nerve. "About lesson 3, I think we need to talk about picking or recognizing the right person for you. I can help you with that." He took a deep breath before continuing.

She noticed that she was holding her breath and more excited and anxious about his next words than she had been when she thought Shinohara san was going to confess. Oh.

"Kumiko, I," he began but her phone rang.

"Hello." She listened and stiffened. "What do you want?" She listened again. "How do I know that you really have him? How do I know this is not a trap? Ok. When? Ok, Where?" She hung up the phone looking worried. "Shin, I'm sorry I have to go. It's one my student. Tatsumi san has him."

"Kumiko, you know it's a trap. Be careful."

"I know, but I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Shin, this doesn't concern you. I don't want to get you involved. Just go get Shinohara san."

"Kumiko, whatever concerns you, concerns me because … because I love you." There he confessed, but this was not the way he wanted to do it.

Her stomach flopped. The words that she most wanted to hear. If only she could stay and answer him. I'm not sure how to answer him, or am I.

"Shin, please. I lo… I have to go. Don't follow me." She left him there.

He waited about one minute and then followed. Then he nodded upstairs at a gentleman who had been there the whole night without being seen, a gentleman with a scar across his eye.

"I'll follow her. Please let me do this my way. I'm going to get the police and my people together. Please stay a good distance away. She'll never forgive me if you get arrested again."

"Ok." Kyou nodded, waited and also followed.

Shin followed, staying a little bit behind her and then called Kuma, Noda, Minami, and Uchi.

"Shin?"

"It's Yankumi. She is going to save one of her students. It's a trap. Someone wants revenge on her. Call the rest of 3D. Hurry. I'll let you know where to meet.

Kuma called Kurogin 3D's Yabuki and told him what was going on and told him to call Odigiri and the rest of their class.

When Yabuki called Tsucchi he told him about Hyuga and Yankumi needing their help.

"Eh, Hyuga? He and Take are here with me."

Yabuki called Kuma and told him. Kuma called Shin and then Shin was really worried.

Please review. The confession was exciting, but things get even more exciting after this. I hope you'll continue reading. If you can't tell by now, I'm female so I am mostly writing from a female perspective, which is why I describe the clothing in details. The next chapter will have more action.


	8. Chapter 8: Malicious Intentions

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only.

**Chapter 8 Malicious Intentions**

When she arrived at the place, she walked into a dark warehouse. As soon as she did, a bright light shone on her from a second floor. She saw the shadow of two men as she shaded her eyes to look at her opponent.

"Oi, I'm here. Now where is my precious student? Hand him over."

"Oh. My, my Yamaguchi sensei, did I interrupt you on a date? I knew you were cute but never imagined you were that gorgeous. You don't know how long I have dreamt of this moment? Not only wanting to see your cute face again, but to see it beaten to a bloody pulp as I take revenge upon you. It's a shame I'm going to have to ruin that beautiful face. You would have made a wonderful hostess. I could have made a good deal of money off of you."

Yankumi easily slipped into yakuza speak and a low deep throaty voice. "I wouldn't get so arrogant. Our last meeting went in my favor."

"Beauty and brains, too. Oh, I really think I could make plenty of money off of you. I'm almost tempted to let you beg me to spare you and put you to work as a hostess, almost, but not quite. You see, I spent too much time and money planning this to waste it now. And my comrades would not appreciate getting ready for a battle only for there not to be one. I told you during our last meeting that it wasn't over. I'm here to finish it this time."

"Bring it on." The lights dimmed, and she saw that she was surrounded by 20 tough looking men. These men look tough, but they would be crying like babies if they saw the men that I deal with and dominate on a daily basis. She smiled and cracked her neck first left and then right. This was going to be fun, time for her to put her training with Kyou san to use. Yoshi, she thought and motioned for them to come.

One at a time they came running toward her. First, a man came kicking in the air. She easily ducked his attempts and hit him in the solar plexus. Next, the man with num chucks came toward her whipping them around him expertly. She ducked low, kicked him in the back of the knee, caught his num chucks and took them away from him. She hit him soundly on the head with them and knocked him out cold. Two men came at her. She hit one in the face, knocking him out and then knocked the other one out with num chucks, hitting him on the leg, the knee, and then in the stomach. The guy with the sword came at her. She used the chain in the middle of the num chucks to stop the sword, wrap around it, and then pull it from the man. Then she hit him on the head with the sword. She easily defeated the other men, either kicking them or hitting them, or dropping to her feet, swinging her leg around and knocking their feet out from under them. Finally, the big sumo wrestler came from behind her and picked her up squeezing her. She kicked him in the groin, when he released her and bent over double, she hit him in the solar plexus and then kicked him in the face. He fell out on the floor too. She was breathing hard and looking around to see if there was anymore left.

The man was entertained by her fighting and how she was soundly defeating the men until he noticed she had defeated the biggest man. Then he put his back-up plan into action.

A gun shot rang out, causing everyone to look up and stop what they were doing. Yankumi looked up toward the man and saw that her student, Hyuga, had a gun pointed next to his head by one of Tatsumi's associates.

"Enough. Very impressive Yamaguchi sensei, but I did not suffer 6 months in prison for you to escape that easily."

Yankumi dropped the weapons she had in her hand. "Please, put the gun down. Just let my student go, and I will do anything that you ask."

"Good. I want you to suffer along with him." Tatsumi's associate came down stairs with the gun still pointed to her student's head. When he got to the stairs, he threw down the student near to Yankumi. She ran toward him. Meanwhile, the sumo wrestler got up and pinned her arms behind her. The student got up and said in a scared voice, "Thank you Yamaguchi sensei" and got up to go near her and the sumo wrestler.

"Yamaguchi sensei?" She frowned. All my students call me Yankumi. God, this was a trap.

"For making this so easy for me." The Hyuga imposter slapped her and blood began to trickle down the side of her mouth.

"Stop. Get your freaking hands off her," a tall thin stranger yelled and walked slowly into the light. Unbeknownst to all, Shin had arrived at the warehouse shortly after Yankumi and called everyone to let them know where to meet. He had been watching in the shadows to make sure that she was okay.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi thought he looked like the guy from the picture.

"Unlike him," he pointed at the fake Hyuga. "I am one of her former precious students, and I'm warning you, you better not lay another finger on my precious teacher or harm her in any way. Let her go, now, before this gets ugly."

"Shin." Yankumi whispered both relieved and worried.

"This doesn't concern you. Didn't your teacher teach you not to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong?"

He smirked. "She taught us dignity, respect, loyalty, and trust. Things you know nothing about." Shin had a venomous tone. "She taught us that you protect those who you care about, those who you love." He looked directly at Yankumi when he said that.

Tatsumi and the fake Hyuga laughed. "Well she obviously didn't teach you anything of value or else she would have taught you not to come alone."

"Who says I'm alone?" The warehouse doors opened and in walked Uchi, Kuma, Noda and Minami. "She did teach us that you can't do anything alone that is why people seek out each other." Another door opened and in walked Yabuki, Odagiri, Tsuchi, Tekada, and the real Hyuga. "I think it is you that needs to be taught a lesson." As he continued talking the rest of Shirokin 3D and Kurogin 3D walked in and surrounded everyone. "Don't screw with 3D's students and their precious teacher."

"You guys" Yankumi smiled.

Tatsumi san and his associate, both holding guns, pointed them down at everyone. "There is still a lesson that I can teach you boys. It's about how bullets penetrate flesh."

"Yankumi was more than our homeroom teacher. She was also our math teacher. One thing we know is that two guns, 54 students, 20 thugs, and one teacher don't add up. You can't shoot all of us. You probably can't shoot most of us. You'll probably shoot your thugs before you hit one us. I don't think they'll be too happy about that." Yabuki spoke up this time.

Sirens blared, and the warehouse opened again with Shinohara san leading everyone in and told the men to drop their guns.

The Sumo wrestler dropped Yankumi, and Shin caught her around the waist. The rest of the students quickly ran over and surrounded her.

"Where's Yankumi?" Okuma asked.

Someone hit him on the back of the head and pointed to her in Shin's arms. "Baka, that's Yankumi." Half of the Shirokin students and most of the Kurogin students mouth dropped, "Eh?"

Once his men had secured Tatsumi's men and weapons and had them in handcuffs, he ran over to Yankumi. "Yamaguchi sensei, Kumiko, are you okay?"

Shin was annoyed that he referred to Yankumi as "Kumiko," but Yankumi reacted first.

She smiled. "I'm fine thanks to my precious students." And no thanks to you. "I'll guess you'll be going back now that you have caught Tatsumi san. That's a shame. We won't be able to get together again." This time her smile was tight, and there was a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Maybe, I'll take a little time off and stay a little longer. I'll call you and let you know."

"You do that." Shinohara smiled at Yankumi and left with the rest of the police and their prisoners. "You guys." Yankumi smiled. "I am so proud. I always knew that you guys were good and worthy, not trash and not useless." Shin and all the students were smiling at her.

"Geez, Yankumi, we misjudged you. If we had known that you were that beautiful we would have hung around you more and listened to you." One of the Kurogin 3D students spoke up as many of them nodded.

Shin's eyes flashed and his cheeks grew flush as he grabbed the guy by the collar. "Shut up." He hissed.

"Shin." Yankumi said softly.

"Listen to me, everyone. Yankumi taught us to look past the outward appearance and look inside a person and inside their hearts to truly tell how a person is. Didn't she protect us, fight for us, and believe in us when everyone else thought we were trash? Didn't she convince others to see us as valuable when we didn't even know it ourselves? Isn't that what a beautiful person does? So how could you fail to see that she has always been beautiful even when she is dressed in her jerseys, pigtails, and glasses? How could you not see that she has always been worthy of our respect and love and how any of us would be lucky to have someone like her love us. I would be lucky to have someone like her love me." His voice was barely more than a whisper at this point. All the students had bowed their heads at Shin's speech and many nodded in agreement. At least one other person shared his feelings and stared at them both. Shin picked up Yankumi in his arms. "Let's go home."

All she could do was nod and stare at him in disbelief. She could not believe that someone could feel so strongly and passionately about her. He walked out of the warehouse with her in his arms as everyone stared and then started to follow.

"He must really like her," noted one of the twins.

Kuma stopped and turned around, "No, he really loves her." He turned back around and continued to walk out of the warehouse.

Yabuki looked at Odigiri. Odigiri shrugged and shook his head, and they both left.

When all the students had cleared out of the warehouse, one other person who had beet watching everything and arrived shortly after Shin, came out of the shadows. He had a tear streaming down his scarred eye. "Way to go young Master Lion. I'm glad we listened to you and let you handle it. And you handled it admirably." He sniffed, "This is just like an episode of "The Wife of Yakuza."" He left the warehouse.

(A/N) _This is my favorite chapter although it is short. I do not know if the "The Wife of Yakuza" is a real show or not. I think someone else may have mentioned it in their fan fiction, if so I apologize for taking it and thank you as well. Please review. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story. _


	9. Chapter 9: Time To Think

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. Thank you all for who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of it. Well, there are two confessions in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.

I have been trying to upload this chapter for over a week, but I had some error. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one.

**Chapter 9 Time to Think**

Eventually, Yankumi asked for Shin to put her down and let her walk. She looked at him. She had been trembling from the emotion she felt the whole time, and she enjoyed leaning against his lean, hard chest for support and being in his arms. Her voice was trembling and low as she spoke. "I had no idea that your feelings for me were that strong." Shin just nodded as she looked at him. She hit him in the arm rather hard. "Why didn't you tell me before, and how long have you had these feelings for me?"

Shin grabbed his arm in surprise, and looked at her confused and annoyed. "Is that how you repay your rescuer, or is that how you treat people who have confessed to you? No wonder no one has confessed to you before. Usually you kiss me before you hit me. That's usually what the girl does who gets rescued. She kisses her rescuer"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She grabbed him by the collar, drew him into her tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips, and deepened the kiss teasing his tongue with hers. Finally, she kissed him softly on the lips before pushing him away. Then she hit him on the arm again. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She said in a low whisper looking him in the eyes.

"Before, I was your student, and I know how you feel about forbidden relationships between student and teacher. Also, I had no idea of my plans for the future if you remember. I couldn't offer you anything at that time, and I hadn't proven myself to you as a man. I couldn't protect you. So, I had to leave and prove myself as a man so I could show you that I could offer you something, that I could protect you."

"That long?" She was shocked and struck quickly to hit him in the arm again, but this time he easily repelled her hit. "Why didn't you tell me something or at least hint or write me over the years or something?" She seemed distressed and pained.

He placed his hands on both her shoulders and made her face him. "To be honest I thought I would have gotten over you by now so I didn't want to start anything until I was sure of my true feelings for you. Besides, you didn't think of me as anything more than a student."

"You don't know that. You don't know what or how I felt about you back then. You could protect me. You did protect me. You were special to me. You …" She stopped confused at her own thoughts and looked away and down.

Shin's eyes widened, surprised. "Eh? You had feelings for me then." He took one hand off of her shoulder and ran his hands through his hair. Then he lifted her face to meet his gaze and placed his hand back on her shoulder. "But more important is how you feel about me now." He searched her eyes.

"I think. I mean. I'm not sure….. about then…. or about now. I need some time to think." What do I really feel? How did I really feel? Did I really feel something then? I can't believe I didn't see this before.

He took his hands down and nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need. It took me 4 years to get to this point. Besides, you need time to get over your feelings for Shinohara san."

She snorted. "I'm way over him. I was through with him once he threatened to arrest my grandfather." But I do have unfinished business with him.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes, but please don't make it 4 years eh?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure." She shrugged wondering what it could be.

"Can I kiss you?" He bit his bottom lip.

"You've kissed me before."

"I know, but just in case this is the last time." He didn't want to think about that, but he didn't know how long he would have to wait.

"Okay." She nodded. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly, slowly, and tenderly on the lips. Then he withdrew and looked at her.

"I'll be waiting." He turned around and left to return to his apartment.

She stood there thinking about Kawashima's advice again. She definitely felt something when he kissed her. She didn't want that to be the last time either, but … She turned to head home deep in thought. All of a sudden she turned back around and yelled, "Shin wait."

He turned around and quickly made his way to her with his heart pounding.

"I have feelings for you. I'm just not sure what kind of feelings they are."

He nodded not sure if he was enthused or disheartened by her sort of confession. "I know." She turned to leave, and he watched her go.

When Yankumi returned home she was so deep in thought about her dilemma with Shin that she had forgotten all about the fight and the fact that her mouth had a visible bruise on it. That is, until Wakamatsu noticed.

"Aaaah, Ojou, you are hurt. What happened to your beautiful face? Who did this to you? There is no where that he can hide from the Oedo clan." He grabbed his sword and was ready to go to battle. At Wakamatsu's exclamation, Minoru, Tetsu, Kyou san, and her grandfather came running to the front where she was. Kyou had just returned from the warehouse and told her grandfather what happened. They were also making plans on how to get to Tatsumi san in prison without it coming back on the Oedo group.

"Wakamatsu! Calm down. It is already taken care of." She shouted in her yakuza voice.

"Ojou, what happened?" Tetsu was in pain looking at Ojou. She was hoping that she could deal with this in the morning after she had time to rest and to think about Shin, but she knew she needed her grandfather's advice and would have to deal with this matter first.

"Remember I told you about the guy who escaped from prison. Well, he called me and told me he had my student. I came to rescue him even though I knew it was a trap. Well, I easily defeated Tatsumi's henchmen, but I thought he had a gun to my student's head. So I had to give up. Then out of nowhere Shin showed up and the rest of both Shirokin 3D and Kurogin 3D students came to my rescue. They also called the cops. Tatsumi's going back to prison. It turns out that he did not even have my student at all. He had a fake. But my students, Shin, came through for me, and I am so proud."

"Ah, Ojou has such loyal students." Minoru and Tetsu were in tears at the happy ending.

"Kumiko has had a rough night. Let's let her go to bed." Her grandfather put his arm around her shoulders and accompanied her to her room. He closed the door and looked at her sternly.

"Kumiko, the Oedo clan is always in danger of being imprisoned by the cops. But NEVER AGAIN LET THAT KEEP YOU FROM TELLING US WHEN YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER." His voice was so loud everyone heard it throughout the house and cringed.

Although she was surprised at her grandfather's harsh tone and loud voice, she knew that it was a result of love and concern more than anger. Still she felt upset at how she had caused her grandfather hurt and anger.

She bowed her head and fell to her knees. "Grandfather, please forgive me. I know you are right, but you and the others have tried so hard to keep your career from interfering with mine that I didn't want mine to interfere with yours." She grabbed the bottom of his robe.

"Kumiko," he lifted her chin to look in her eyes and said with a more loving tone. "My career and everything is about protecting you and those who I love. I would never allow my granddaughter to come in harms way even if it meant jail. I would go to prison to protect you any time."

She had to ask, "How did you know?"

"The day after your date with Shinohara san, your Shin told us about the threat and how you were afraid to get us involved. He said he would take care of it in his own way. He also suggested that since Kyou has connections in prison, he can take care of matters without involving the Oedo clan later. However, he did ask Kyou to follow you tonight in case they proved too much for him."

"He had Kyou follow me?" Why didn't I notice? Normally, I would have. "That arrogant impudent …"

"Now, now, Kumiko, it was for your own protection. Besides he told Kyou where you would be at which time so he could be there before you arrived rather than follow you. I think he had planned all along for Kyou to see that he could protect you. That Young Master Lion has a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes, yes he does." She smiled. Then she continued tentatively, "Ojii san…"

"Yes Kumiko." Her grandfather already knew what was coming next.

"Do you really like Shin?" She looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I have grown to respect and appreciate this young man a great deal. Why?"

"He confessed to me tonight both before, and then after all of the trouble. I don't know what to do grandpa. You, Kyou, and the rest of the family seem to like him. Although Tetsu always acts strange when he is around." Her grandfather was smiling and nodding.

"Kumiko, what matters is how you feel about him and not how we feel about him."

"I'm not sure. I mean he is very special to me and always has been. I can rely on him and talk to him as an adult and not as a student. When I am with him, he makes me feel special and how a female should feel."

"So, what is the problem Kumiko?"

"Well first of all he is not my type. Second he is my student. I think people would look down on that and frown."

"What is your type, Kumiko?"

"Well, a regular person, someone who is tall, dark, and handsome, someone who knows the meaning of duty, loyalty, honor and protecting those whom you love, someone who risks himself for those who he cares for without worrying about themselves…"

"You're right Kumiko. That does not sound like Shin at all."

"Grandpa, that sounds exactly like Shin. Oh." That is Shin, except he is not regular person. He's special in many ways. "But he is still my student or was, what will people think?"

"Kumiko, he is no longer your student. It sounds to me like lately he has been doing some of the teaching himself. Besides, since when does my yakuza granddaughter really care about what others think?"

"You are right grandfather. I just don't know how I feel. I'm just confused. I know how I feel, but I don't know what my feelings come from. I feel pride. I feel happiness. I feel love, but I don't know if that is as a teacher, as a friend, as an older sister, or as a woman." Talking to her grandfather as always made her sort out her thoughts and feelings where she could articulate them to herself.

"Kumiko, a cultivator of flowers works hard all year long to grow the best, most beautiful flowers. When the time arrives, he harvests the flowers and sells them. Harvesting the flowers means cutting them from the ground, their life supply, and that they will soon die. However his happiness lies in not that he grew such beautiful flowers, but in that he is able to share them with so many people for their special occasions and make them happy. Then he starts the process over again as the season for selling flowers ends and the season for growing flowers begins again. Granddaughter, don't be afraid to harvest your flowers because they will die. Every year, you will cultivate a new crop." He patted her on the shoulder and got up to leave.

"Ah, ojii san, I really am sorry for not telling you. I hate keeping things from you, especially that. I just couldn't stand it if you went to prison for me. I need you grandfather."

"I know, Kumiko. That is why Shin broke his promise to you. He knew it was eating you up inside not to tell me. He also knew how hurt we would be if we didn't know and found out later. You don't have to go through life alone. There are a lot of us that are there for you even when you don't know it. We will always be there with you. Rest well, dear. You need to give your young man an answer. Don't make him wait too long. Four years is long enough."

"You knew all that time, too?"

"Of course, it was obvious to anyone who wanted to see it. He also told me of his intention to go to Africa, get trained and come back to confess to you. I told him to wait until then to ask permission in case his feelings changed. It seems that four years and several continents cannot change a lion's instincts, eh? Good night, Kumiko."

"Good night, grandfather." What did he mean by cultivating flowers? Sometimes grandfather is not clear at all. She looked at the picture of her parents and then at her students. What do I do? She changed clothes and went to sleep but had a restless night.

The next morning it was raining, which was just right for her mood. It was a somber mood, perfect for reflecting. Yankumi woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and then stared out of the window in deep thought. What do I do? What do I feel? What should I say? Why is this so hard? He was my student and that's that, so no relationship. Hai, but when he kisses me there is something there that goes beyond student and teacher. How many teachers go over to their student"s houses all the time? I'm sure Kyoto sensei never let a student come over his house and spend the night, either. Who would want to anyway? Scary thought. She was no closer to an answer after an hour and a half of thinking when Tetsu knocked softly on her door.

"Ah, Ojou, there is someone here to see you."

"Hai," she acknowledged. Could it be Shin already? I haven't had enough time. What if he couldn't wait? What should I say? I definitely want to kiss him again. God, what am I thinking? The door opened and someone had flowers hiding their face. "Shin?" she said softly.

"Surprise, Yankumi," Odigiri was behind the flowers.

"Oh, Odigiri, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we came to check on you after what happened last night. The rest of the guys are downstairs. We wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Baka, I've faced tougher opponents before. Of course, I am okay. What's with the flowers?" She was slightly disappointed that it was not Shin, but she was also grateful for the diversion.

"Oh, of course, I forgot." he smiled and handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

"For me? Thank you, but what for?"

"Well, partially to make up for what happened last night, but they are from me to say thank you. Last night when Kuma called us and told us what was happening, none of us hesitated to come. That is because we owed you so much. Then, I realized that we have never truly thanked you properly for coming through for us all those times. I really have to say thank you for coming through for me, for getting me to go back to school, for protecting me from those guys I worked for, for helping me to stand up to my father." He trailed off and became slightly embarrassed. He couldn't face her anymore so he began looking for a vase and water to arrange the flowers. "Uh, do you have anything to put these in?"

She took the flowers from him and smiled and put them in a vase. "Thank you, these are nice."

"Uhm, they are also to say I am sorry." He looked down and bit his lip.

"Sorry, for what?" She was confused.

"For tricking you into giving me that 300,000 yen to get me to come back to school. I didn't think you would do it. That's why I tricked you. Kuma told me how you had worked extra jobs as a construction worker to get the money. At the time I felt bad about it, but after I found out your secret, I felt ten times worse because I realized that you could have gotten that money easily through your family connections. Instead, you chose to work in a regular job to keep me from getting money from illegal means. Then, you didn't even lecture me, scold me, or hit me after I did that. Instead you saved me from those guys. I never understood, especially after seeing you fight, why you didn't hit me. I deserved it more than any of the others in class, but you didn't hit me. I wanted to apologize to you for tricking you, but I also wanted to know why you never hit me."

"I felt that what you needed at that point was love. Takeda had told me how you fought with your friends. I figured that you needed a friend and love more than discipline at that point. You were already pretty beat up physically and emotionally. I wanted you to know that you had someone on your side to comfort you and support you."

He knelt down, put his hands on her knees and looked her straight in the eyes. "I still do."

"Eh?"

"I still need love and support from you." Then he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She was so shocked she couldn't move at first. He moved away from her to look at her. Her eyes were opened wide in shock. She touched her lips. Then she frowned and reacted swiftly. She struck so quickly and with so much force, Odigiri's face was on the floor before he had a chance to react. He felt like his face was on fire. He looked at her noting the fury in her eyes. Her face was so scary he was inclined to get up and run out of the room.

"You… you… What the HELL do you think you are doing? What the HELL is wrong with you?" Only Shin could kiss her like that and had ever. She gasped at her thoughts. What am I thinking? What's going on? Is that truly how I feel? Have I already made my decision?

Odigiri noticed the pause and her conflicting emotions. He used the time to quickly get on his knees and bow with his head low to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it because I love you." He hadn't expected to rush the confession, but needed to hurry before she had a chance to react again.

"Huh?" She stared at him in shock. Then her face softened, and her fists unclenched as she realized how much feeling it took for him to confess. This is so unlike Odigiri.

"Last night at the warehouse, Sawada, it was like he was speaking my words for me and describing my feelings. I had hoped that I would have time to decide on my future and come back then and confess to you when I could prove myself to you. But I knew last night that I only had one chance maybe to confess to you before he did or at least before you had made a decision. So, I came as soon as I could to confess to you my feelings and to hope that there is a chance that you will wait for me or at least consider me." He exhaled as if he had finally gotten a weight off his chest.

Yankumi pulled her knees to her chest on the bed and sighed. "You arrogant brats, confusing a crush on your teacher because she protects you and believes in you with true love. What would you know about true love? You leave me waiting for 4 years for your confession like I could not find someone else in all that time, or I would not develop feelings for someone else because you didn't give me a clue about how you felt." She stopped and thought about the words she had just said. Did I really know how he felt back then? Have I really been waiting all of these years? Did I also share his feelings? What am I thinking? "Anyway, if I was a man and had protected you like this, would you still have these feelings or would just think that I was someone you could trust?"

"That's just it, Yankumi. Most of the time we didn't think of you as male or female, just as our homeroom teacher, except for when you got all goofy on everyone about love. You talk like a gangster, fight like a man, are tougher than most men, and dress like a boy. Despite that, I saw through all of that and fell in love with the woman that was inside. The woman we all saw last night. If you had ever dressed like that for class or any other time, you would have more of us confessing. You're lucky, I'm the only one confessing to you now." He had moved in front of her to make sure he could look her in the face.

"You're not the only one." She said quietly.

"Oh, I was too late. I figured that he would confess to you, especially after he made that speech in the warehouse."

"He actually confessed to me before that. He told me he had these feelings for 4 years. He came back from Africa and America for me. He also knew my secret and protected me before everyone else found out about it. He protected me all the time, sort of how you guys tried to protect me." I really missed him too all these years. I didn't realize how much I missed him and needed him until now. "So you were about 12 hours too late."

More like 4 years too late. "Oh, the guys are waiting downstairs for you. I asked them to give me a few minutes alone. They're probably wondering what happened. Will you come downstairs to see the guys?"

"Of course, any time my students need me I'll be there." She got up to follow him downstairs. "Odigiri," she called him softly. He turned around to look at her and stopped walking. "I will consider what you said." He nodded and smiled, heading downstairs. "You're so cute when you smile like that."

"Shut up," he smiled bigger, then.

He hurried down the stairs before her. Yabuki raised his eyebrows and looked at him. Odigiri shook his head in a negative manner, and then shrugged. Yabuki noticed a slight swelling on the side of his face. He turned around and laughed to himself. Baka, I told him she would hit him if he tried anything.

Yankumi came downstairs and found Yabuki, Tsuchi, Takeda, and Hyuga waiting for her. "Yankumi," they called in unison. Odigiri also looked and smiled at her.

"You guys," she smiled brightly. "Thank you for coming to my rescue this time."

"Hey, it's the least we could do for you after all of the times you were there for us."

"I'm surprised that all of you were in town and not busy elsewhere."

"Oh, that's because we were planning to get together."

"Oh, great, I'm glad you guys are sticking together and remaining friends. Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"Tetsu, Minoru, get the boys some food already?" She yelled in her yakuza accent. "You can tell me what everyone has been up to since graduation."

Although Odigiri was uncomfortable and ready to leave since he had confessed, the others sat down eagerly. Yabuki noticed his friend's discomfort and tried to get everyone to leave as soon as possible, but they lingered for a while. When they finally said their goodbyes and left, Yabuki and Odigiri stayed back slightly from the group.

"Well, should I ask how it went?" He touched his friend's face where he noticed the bruising was starting to show.

"It went better than expected. She only hit me once, and she actually said she would consider it. She didn't turn me down flat, and she hadn't made up her mind with Sawada, yet. Or at least she wasn't aware that she had made up her mind."

"You may still have a chance."

"I doubt it, but at least I confessed."

At the end of the day, Yankumi was more confused, had more things to consider, and hadn't come to any conclusions. This is tough. I really don't know what to do. One thing I do know. I have feelings for Shin. Although Odigiri's kiss was nice, I don't feel for him what I felt with Shin's kisses. Still, if I don't feel the same way for Shin as I do Odigiri, what do I feel? She pondered this question as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, the rain had stopped. Kyou knocked on her door and told her that they would train after breakfast. She was looking forward to it. She needed a diversion, and this would be the best opportunity.

After breakfast, they began to spar. "Tell me Ojou, did you know what was going to happen when you went into the warehouse?"

"I knew it was a trap, but I didn't know for sure what was going to happen."

"Did you think you were going to win?"

"I didn't really think about that, nor did I care. All I know is that he had my precious student, and I would need to get him back however I had to."

"Were you afraid?" The whole time, he kept on the offensive throwing punches and kicks at her trying to catch her off guard, but she kept repelling his advances easily.

"Afraid of what? That I might get hurt, that I might not win, that this was a trap? I suppose I didn't think about any of that. My student was in trouble, and I needed to get him. Anyway, even if I hadn't been successful, I knew I would have tried my best and could live a life with no regrets."

"How about in teaching, Ojou? Were you ever afraid of anything with your students or that you would not keep your promise to make sure all of them graduate?"

"Yes, I was, but it is what I wanted to do. It was my dream. I had to put my fears aside and do my best for my students. I couldn't let fear stop me."

"Then why are you afraid to even participate in the greatest battle of all? Why don't you charge in there the way you did for your student even though you don't know what the outcome is going to be? Why don't you put aside all of your fears like you did in teaching and pursue your dream? Is the Ojou of the Oeda clan too fearful about what will happen to get in the battle of love?" With that, he threw her off guard enough to drop her to the ground with a kick under the feet and put a wooden stick to her neck.

She blinked in surprise, and then grabbed the stick from him and jumped on her feet, sweeping his feet from underneath him and putting the stick to his throat. He was, of course, right. Once she realized that, she made up here mind and knew exactly what she had to do.

Okay, so this is one is slower than the others and longer. However it sets up the last few chapters well. Review if you wish. If not, enjoy reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Shirokin meets Kurogin

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

**A/N:** (Sorry it took so long to get it out, work has been crazy. I already had it written but not typed. Also, I have to hurry and get Chapter 11 up because of the way I ended this one. I really appreciate all of your reviews. I had already decided how this was going to end, but thanks to your reviews I realized I had left a few things unanswered. This chapter is a result of your reviews. This is another one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it. It starts slow, but turns interesting.) (As per devilish nugs comments, I have italicized the thoughts. I may go back and do the rest of the chapters once I complete the story. Enjoy and review.)

* * *

**Chapter 10 Shirokin 3D Meets Kurogin 3D**

Shin had been trying to keep busy all week and not think of Yankumi. He worked hard finishing the designs on the school and had even met with Uchi to show him the plans. Already their meeting had proved productive because Uchi was able to recommend two things that would put the project ahead of schedule and ahead on the budget. He was proud that his friend had found what he liked to do and was good at it. He was easily able to get Uchi a job with the company, too after they had presented Uchi's ideas.

"If it hadn't been for Yankumi, I might have withdrawn from school when my mother didn't have the money and I got into trouble, not graduated, and be working some job I don't like. We all owe her a lot. I understand your feelings and hope it works out for you." Uchi encouraged Shin.

Shin also registered for his contractor license exam and had been studying. He forgot how easy studying came for him. So it hadn't been as big a distraction as he had thought. He had dialed Yankumi's number at least 100 times but didn't press send on it. He had promised to give her her space, and he intended to keep that promise. She had called him during the middle of the week to tell him she had an answer for him but had to do two things first. Four years ago he would have told her to just give him the answer yes or no. But four years had taught him that with a decision so important and with what was on the line, you wait patiently.

After he had seen her the other night on a date with Shinohara san, he was even more anxious. He had been at a restaurant not too far from her house and was drinking at the bar. She came in smiling and bouncing in her usual two pigtails, glasses, a simple skirt, a sweater and t-shirt. She looked quite cute in her usual "Yankumi-style" outfit. Others may not notice her charm in those clothes, but that was the person who he had fallen in love with. She looked perfect to him. Granted, when she had dressed like Kumiko those two times, he had fallen in love with her again on a whole new level. When he saw her greet Shinohara smiling and kissed him on the cheek, he was so angry he wanted to throw his glass and leave. Then he remembered how cool she had been toward Shinohara san, almost angry, the last two times and decided he had better stick around in case she blew up at him. What he saw that night made him even more anxious now to find out what answer she was going to give him. That made waiting even worse.

Since two days had passed with no word from her and it was the weekend, it made sitting in his apartment and waiting all the more painful. When Kuma called him and invited him for a meal at the ramen shop and to meet with the rest of their five plus the five guys from Kurogin 3D, he jumped at the chance. He knew it would be awkward since everyone knew his feelings about Yankumi and the conversation would undoubtedly center around her. He looked forward to reminiscing with the guys about their Shirokin days and finding out if these guys were worse than they had been during Yankumi's first teaching assignment. Besides, it would be better than sitting home alone, staring at the walls, and waiting anxiously for her call and decide his ultimate fate. Shin dressed quickly in some black jeans and an ivory patterned sweater and left.

* * *

Kuma was excited. He figured that now that they had all met to defend their favorite teacher, everyone could become friends and hang out together. The reunion dinner, saving Yankumi, and their contact since those events had shown that they had not outgrown each other even though they had taken different paths and lost touch for a while after high school. He had also forged a bond with Yankumi's Kurogin students and wanted to include them. He wanted to encourage the Kurogin guys that they could stay friends even after high school like he and the other Shirokin guys had. Kuma also wanted to try out the new Chinese menu on the guys and see what they thought. Yabuki had been working there part time while Kuma attended culinary school and also wanted to try out his cooking on his friends.

Shin was the first to arrive although Yabuki and Kuma were there setting up everything. "Oy, Kuma."

"Oy, Shin, you heard anything from Yankumi, yet?" Kuma wasted no time getting to the point.

Shin sighed heavily, "Yeah. She said she had an answer for me but had two things she had to settle first."

"Oh, I wonder if that is good or bad." Kuma was thoughtful until he looked up at Shin's troubled face. "Don't worry; I'm sure it will all work out." He smiled.

Shin smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Yabuki had been in the back pretending to be uninterested but was secretly listening. _Maybe Odigiri still has a chance. I wonder if he knows about Odigiri's confession. If he does, what will he do about it? I heard he could fight. He held his own against Yankumi one time. I barely survived that duel, but surely he's too mature to fight. Then again the way he was last week he may be up for a fight when it comes to Yankumi. _Kuma called Yabuki overinterrupting his thoughts.

"Yabuki Huyato, Sawada Shin," They shook hands. Just then the rest of the guys showed up and Kuma introduced everyone to each other. "Uchiyama, Minami, Noda, this is Tsuchiya, Takeda, Hyuga, Odigiri, and Yabuki. And of course this is Sawada Shin, the leader of our group." Then they all sat down to dinner.

After dinner they just kind of looked at each other and were talking amongst their classmates rather than to each other. Shin looked at his friend Kuma who seemed a bit disappointed that they were not all talking to each other after his great effort. Although he knew that what he was about to do would be uncomfortable for him, he had to help his friend.

"So, I hear most of you guys experienced Yankumi's whips of love at some point or another while she was your teacher." They all laughed at that and began talking to each other. Yabuki went first about how he was foolish enough to challenge her to a duel.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count. Luckily, the cops came before he had a chance to fight her." Takeda chimed in.

"Eh?" Odigiri raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you guys didn't get to see the fight later when they were alone. He never even came close to hitting her. Then she hit him right in the solar plexus. Man he couldn't move for a while." Odigiri went on to describe the fight in details. They all laughed at him.

"Oy, you saw the fight," Yabuki asked surprised, "and you didn't come to my rescue?"

"Remember at the time we were not exactly on the best of terms. Besides, I came to rescue you from those other guys later."

"But you were too afraid of Yankumi to help me?"

"Hey, I saw her fight before wouldn't you be afraid after you saw that?"

"True." They all agreed.

"Hey, even after seeing her fight and hit our classmates some of us still did stupid stuff to get hit, eh Take?" Yabuki wasn't going to be the only one who was made fun of.

"That's because I didn't think she was going to hit me after I had just been hit by Makichan for fooling her." Take told his story of how he had gotten Tsuchi and Hyuga to pretend to be bad guys so he could rescue her and make her date look like a fool. That is, until they found out he was a boxer, and they had to run away. "After I told Yankumi what happened, she hit me for trying to fool Makichan since I was being weak. Then when I found out her college boyfriend was cheating on her with three other girls I challenged him. Although I got beat up pretty good, his punches were nothing compared to Yankumi's. That's why I kept getting back up after he hit me again and again. I ended up getting the girl, too."

"Noda can relate, can't you?" Uchi laughed.

"Yes." Noda told his story about how he sent pictures of their English teacher as a hostess to Kyoto sensei after she had thrown away a gift he had given her, and how they had to all take English tutorials from Yankumi to get a 30 on the English midterm to keep the teacher from being fired.

"Kuma failed at first, but the principal noticed a mistake, and he just passed, and she kept her job."

"Woah, wait, Kuma wasn't a good student? Kuma always said he was her star student." Yabuki looked at Kuma.

Shin, Noda, Uchi, and Minami busted out laughing at that. "Kuma? Please, Kuma was the first one she hit in our class for taking money that the vice principal had lost. Especially, after she spent all night looking in the river for a similar bag to prove he was innocent." Minami laughed again.

"Hey, that just proves that I was her favorite. I was the first one she hit."

"I don't think so, not after you tried to scare her off the first day of school." Noda responded.

"Oh, you guys did that too?" Yabuki couldn't believe it. "Man, I threw a book at her the second day of school, and she didn't even flinch."

"You threw a book. I threw a baseball at her at the back of her head. Not only didn't she flinch but she ducked and caught it without looking or turning around. It was scary." Kuma thought about it and shivered.

"Until she started doing that goofy laugh and pretended like she was lucky to have caught it." Uchi added.

"Oh, was she always that goofy?" Tsuchi asked.

"Yes." All except Shin answered.

"Like the time she dressed up like a cheerleader to cheer on the volleyball team getting in the finals. She looked like Sailor Moon." Uchi laughed.

"Or like the time she dressed up for the omiai in a kimono like a female yakuza would wear." Noda laughed.

"How about all of the goofy schemes she would get us into, like cheerleading or playing sports." Minami mentioned.

Shin was starting to get uncomfortable because they were laughing at Yankumi. _No one laughs at or makes fun of my Kumiko like that_. He was about to speak up and change the subject until Kuma mentioned that one time.

"Uh, remember that time she dressed up in the blonde wig and that crazy outfit to be a decoy to catch the thief who everyone mistook for Uchi?" They all laughed at that. Even Shin couldn't help but laugh when he pictured her in the blonde wig and that walk she had. "Remember Shin told her that she looked fine when she looked ridiculous."

"Hey I told her that to try to protect her. I figured that no one would come near her if she looked that bad." They couldn't stop laughing for a while picturing her in a blonde wig.

"Remember that time Kudo and his gang impersonated us, and we went looking for them?" Odigiri reminded them.

"Yeah, and how they set us up, and then she proved us innocent and made the cop apologize to us in front of the whole class for accusing us." Yabuki recalled.

"That was cool." Odigiri had also been getting uncomfortable at everyone laughing at her too, especially since she did all of those things for them.

Soon the stories changed from how she hit them to how she came to rescue them one time after another. Shin was listening and smiling with pride at that.

"That's why we were glad to get a call to come help her. We could never repay her for what she did for us, but we at least got the chance to show her how much she meant to us, by showing up last week." Odigiri spoke up.

"Some owe her more than others, eh Hyuga, especially since she went to rescue you twice from the same guy. That's when Hyuga got his hit by Yankumi for disrespecting his mother. Even after you saw her take on Tatsumi san and even crush that bottle with her fist, you still did something stupid to make her mad enough to hit you." Takeda mentioned.

"So you're the one responsible for that debacle last week?" Shin eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, and I regret that I almost caused her to be hurt like that." He put his head down. Then he looked at Shin. "I'm just glad that you were there to save her and that you called on us also to come."

"Yeah," they all nodded and agreed.

"I'm just glad that you were not really involved and that it was an imposter pretending to be you. That one of her students would be involved with something like that would have hurt her more than any hit she had to take." Shin looked at all of them.

"I wouldn't say that Hyuga owes her the most." Kuma turned toward Odigiri. "I think someone else pulled some far worse crap than all of us."

"Eh?" They all looked at Odigiri who put his head down and nodded. Kuma told them about how Odigiri told Yankumi that he would return to his school if he could pay off the debt he owed to the guys he worked for and how Yankumi went into working construction after school to get the money to pay back the bar owners. Then he told them how he had laughed at her when she gave them the money since he had made up the whole story. They all stared at Odigiri angrily and incredulously.

"How much?" Shin asked.

"300,000 yen." He spoke quietly and kept his head down. "I know. It was stupid, not funny. I've regretted it every since then. I gave her back most of the money the next day, especially after Kuma wouldn't take it to pay for my order for dinner and told me how she earned it working extra jobs after school."

"Still, she must have hit you good after that. You came to school the after that all bandaged and bruised." Yabuki grinned.

"I wish she had. I would have felt better about it, but instead she came to save me from those guys I worked for when I decided to quit the bar and return to school. That is why I was all bandaged and bruised the next day. She sure can hit hard, though."

"If she didn't hit you then, when did she hit you? You couldn't possibly have done anything worse than that to deserve to be hit right?" Takeda had to ask.

Odigiri looked in Shin's direction, turned away and put his head back down. "It was when I kissed her." Shin's head popped up, and he glared at Odigiri. "Eh?" all asked surprised except Yabuki.

"When did that happen? Was it that time you stayed at her house when you ran away from your father?"

Shin saw red. He was angry. _I can't believe Yankumi let a student stay at her house._ Then he remembered all the times he had stayed there and that she had those four yakuzas there that would kill for her. Then he smiled to himself. _No, that's just like Yankumi. Any other woman I would have been jealous, but no this is just like her. But this little punk likes her. Can't she tell? No, she had no clue about my feelings. She is obvious oblivious. Nevermind._

Odigiri had looked in Shin's direction before answering. "It was the other day when we went to her house to check on her."

"Eh?" Everyone asked, but Shin. He had enough. His fist hit the table as he stood up.

"What!?" Before anyone knew what happened, he had pushed his chair back, kicked it out of the way and was heading toward Odigiri with his fists clenched at his side. Odigiri also stood to face Shin. Kuma and Yabuki quickly interceded. Kuma got in front of Shin while Uchi, Noda and Minami moved to hold him from behind. Yabuki got in front of Odigiri, while Tsuchi, Take, and Hyuga moved behind him to drag him away. They were all shouting and yelling trying to keep the two apart.

"Let him go." Odigiri shouted, surprising everyone. They all stopped holding the two men and turned to look at Odigiri. "Let him go." Odigiri said more softly. When they let him go, Shin quickly got to him and grabbed him by the collar, squeezing. He was face to face with him and his chest was heaving angrily.

"I deserve to be hit or anything else he wants to do to me because I understand how he feels, and I don't blame him." He looked directly at Shin and continued. "I understand how you feel because I feel the same way. So, I don't blame you for wanting to hit me. That's what I'd want to do to you if the situation was reversed, but I didn't know what else to do. It might have been … it was my last chance to let her know my feelings. I was planning to do like you decide on my future, become successful, and then confess, but I didn't have four years like you to do it. That night, I followed you after you left the warehouse." He said quietly and turned away and looked down. Shin had relaxed his grip at first when he heard they shared similar feelings but tightened it again when he heard he had been followed.

"I heard what she said to you, that you should have at least said something to her. So, the next day I had to take my chance. I didn't know what else to do since she hadn't made a choice yet. But she set me straight that day and last night too." Shin let him go and sat down.

"Ok, I'm listening, but if I don't like what I hear, I will make sure you feel my displeasure." Shin's tone was cold and tense.

Odigiri sat down thankful not to be in Shin's grip any longer, sighed, and began. "She called me two days ago and asked me to meet her. She told me she was flattered that I had a crush on her and was glad that I confessed, but her love for me was nothing more than teacher to student. And that was probably all it would ever be. She said she loves all her students the same, like a big sister or boss to henchmen or like a good friend or mentor, nothing more. So when she let me stay at her house, it was the same way she had done for Tetsu, Minoru or would do for any of her other students."

Shin was relieved but also disheartened because Odigiri confirmed what he had suspected all along. _But then why did she kiss me?_ Shin was a mix of emotions and confusion.

Odigiri eyed Shin and saw his confusion so he said the final thing that he had been holding back. "She did say one more thing." He paused as everyone looked at him, and then told him what he had held back.

Shin looked at him. "Really?" He wasn't sure what to think now.

"Really, " Odigiri smiled.

Shin now grew impatient. He took out his phone and dialed her number, but it was engaged. Then the door to the Ramen shop opened, and it was like time stood still.

* * *

Okay, please review. Actually, I could have uploaded this sooner but I finally found HYD jdorama with English subs and watched both seasons in a couple of days. Yes, I know shame on me. Gome na. Any way, I hope this is how you would picture their meeting. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11: The First Thing

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. Okay, so I left you hanging and would have finished this a long time ago, but I write my story first and then type it. So, someone in my house moved it. I finally found it and have typed it out. Long story short, sorry for making you wait so long. But, this chapter takes place in three or four different time periods. It starts at the same place the last chapter began, then picks up at the end of the last chapter, flashes back two days earlier, and then goes forward. Sorry for the confusion, but you will understand when you read it.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Two Things First**

When Yankumi woke up that morning, she was determined. She had made her decision two days ago and told Shin that she would let him know when she had resolved two items. Having completed those two things, she was now ready to face him and give him a proper answer. She wasn't sure how he would react to her answer, but she had made up her mind and was ready to face him. Although he had waited four years to tell her his feelings, she didn't think she should let him wait any longer.

The first thing she did that morning was to train with Kyou. He had been right when he told her that in a battle you train as hard as you can, and then you get in there and fight no matter what the result may be. So, she wanted to be prepared for this fight. After she showered, she dressed in her usual jersey, trainers and two ponytails. It was late in the afternoon when she headed for her destination. When she arrived, she put out her hand out and said, "Fight O … O."

She rang the doorbell to Shin's apartment and waited. There was no answer after a minute so she knocked loudly on the door, but there was still no answer. She tried calling his mobile but it was engaged. She decided to wait a little longer in case he had gone somewhere and was on his way back. She had made her decision and wanted to do this today. _Where the hell is he? I probably should have called him this morning and told him I was coming by, but I wanted to do this in person. _She decided to look around in the neighborhood where he liked to hang out to find him.

Finally, she headed to the one person's place who might know where he is. When she was almost to the shop she decided to call his mobile again before disturbing Kuma. She knew he would be getting ready for dinner soon and didn't want to bother him. _It's still engaged. Who the hell is he talking to for this long? _She opened the door to his shop and stopped and stared with her mouth open as all conversation in the shop ceased, and all eyes turned toward her.

Not only did she find the very person she was looking for but also the other four from Shirokin 3D and the five from Kurogin 3D.

"Yankumi." They all said one after another.

Her initial shock at seeing all of them together turned to elation. "You guys, what are you all doing here together?"

"It was Kuma's idea for all of us to meet and get to know one another properly." Uchi spoke up, smiling.

"Kuma," she smiled at him, calling his name fondly.

"I thought it would be nice if we all got together to meet and maybe hang out. Besides your Kurogin 3D students really need sempai to look after them." Kuma blushed at how happy she was and smiled.

"Hey," Yabuki playfully hit Kuma on the arm and feigned anger, which quickly turned to laughter as did the others from Kurogin 3D.

"Oh, this is so great. I am so proud. My students forming the life long friendships and bonds that are so important for success in life."

Shin was growing impatient and knew this was about to turn into one of her famous "Yankumi" speeches. So he interrupted her before she got going. "What are you doing here?" He used his famous bored tone with her trying to hide his impatience.

"Oh," she blushed. "I was coming to ask Kuma if he knew where I could find a certain young man to whom I owe an answer, but I see he is here. So if you all don't mind, I'd like to have a word with him in private." She gave everyone that look that meant serious business.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we were just going upstairs to visit Kuma's mom and his little brother and sister, right guys?" Uchi nudged them.

"Oh, yes. Don't mind us." They all got up to leave and head upstairs, except Kuma and Yabuki.

"Yes and Yabuki and I have to clean up and prepare for dinner. So excuse us. We will be _way_ in the back, cooking and washing up where we can't hear anything. Take all the time you need. Right?" Kuma nudged Yabuki and they noisily cleaned off the table and clattered to the back, while the others were heading upstairs.

Odigiri turned back slowly to look at Yankumi. He caught her eyes, and she smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back and then headed upstairs.

Shin missed the exchange between the two. He had been looking down pretending to play with his phone afraid to look at her until everyone left. When they had all left, he looked at her straight in the eyes and waited for her to speak.

She sat down, breathed in heavily and began. "You know how I told you that I had two things to do before I could give you my answer. Well I finished them last night, and I need to tell you about them."

Shin was really getting impatient now wanting to know what she had decided. "I don't need to know all of that. That's not really what is important to me. There's only one thing that I need to know right now." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, I need you to know because it is important for you to understand how I made my decision and why I made the decision that I did."

"If it is about Shinohara san, I saw you the other night. You don't have to explain that to me." He was hoping that she would skip the explanation now since he knew all about the date with Shinohara san.

She panicked. _Oh my god, what did he see? I hope he stayed long enough to see what really happened and not just the beginning. He may have the wrong idea. Wait a minute, what was he doing there anyway and how the hell did he know? Was he following me? Why that little brat? No, he couldn't have known where I was going and what I was doing. I didn't even tell my family. So he couldn't have followed me_.

Shin watched her face go through several emotions and realized what she was thinking when her face went from panic-stricken to anger to confusion. He could read her mind as her facial expressions were always so transparent to him. "No, I wasn't following you. I just happened to be in there having a drink after a certain young lady called me and teased me about having an answer for me. I saw you come in and meet Shinohara san. I stayed long enough to get the idea."

"I'm not so sure you did so I am going to tell you what happened. The other day after I hung up with you, I called Shinohara san and arranged to meet him."

------------------------------------- Flashback to two days ago --------------------------------------------------

"Shinohara san, it's Yamaguchi sensei. Okay, Kumiko. Can we meet this evening? Yes at the usual place." She hung up and placed another call. "Hello, can we meet this evening?" … "Where we used to meet." … "No, that is great, bring him too. Okay see you this evening." Yoshi, that's done. _Now, what should I wear? I got it._

Later on that evening, she left in a simple white short sleeved blouse, a black button-down sweater, and a black skirt that went to her knees. She put her hair in the usual ponytails, her glasses and left. When she arrived at the restaurant, she headed straight to Shinohara's table. He stood up, smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Instead of pulling out her seat like last time he sat down and motioned to her to do the same. She noticed he wasn't as attentive as last time. "I'm sorry that I am not as dressed up as the last time we went out."

"Oh no, you look nice in that too. That's how I am used to seeing you anyway. I like you that way." He smiled and started looking at the menu.

"I wanted to meet with you before you left to say goodbye properly and to thank you for all that you did for me in warning me and everything else."

"You're welcome. Besides I really didn't do too much. You and Sawada played the largest role in capturing him."

_You can say that again_. "I also wanted you to know that I am glad that we are _friends_, and I cherish our _friend_ship." She emphasized the word "friend" twice.

"So am I, but I'm not leaving just yet, and I was hoping we would get the chance to explore becoming more than just friends."

_Uh oh, that's not what I wanted at all_. "Really, after 4 years, what brought this on?" _Could I be wrong about his feelings?_

"Well, after seeing you dressed as an attractive woman those two times you piqued my interest. I thought that there must be something more to Yamuguchi Kumiko, and I wanted to find out more."

_Nope, I was right. He is only interested in me because he thought that I was pretty when I dressed up like that_. She smiled a dangerous smile. "So you mean the fact that I am a high school teacher in an all boy's school and the fact that I am the granddaughter of a yakuza isn't interesting enough for you. It was the fact that I was pretty that made me interesting?" She could feel herself getting angry, and then the tension building up again. _Calm down Kumiko remember what you are here to do, she reminded herself and then relaxed. _She took a deep breath.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I meant being back reminded me of how much I missed running into you. Seeing you all dressed up made me realize that I didn't know as much about you as I thought I did, and I wanted to learn more."

_Nice save, but still it is not good enough_. "Well you can get to know me more but only as a friend. That is all I have to offer. I hope that is okay with you." She smiled.

"Is there someone else? Is it Sawada Shin?"

She became flustered at the mention of his name. _What the… How the hell did he know about that?_ "No, that's not it at all. I mean that is not the reason. Just like you, I had four years to consider and evaluate. I've realized that there are more things that I need to know and explore. That's all. Do you understand? Can we become good friends?"

Shinohara seemed disappointed. "Of course, that is what we always were, and I cherish our friendship, too."

"Good, I've also invited Kawashima sensei and Yuta for your going away. Fujiyama sensei won't be joining us because she teaches English on a high school cruise ship. They see the world at the same time they learn. She always wanted to travel. This way, she gets to do both. I hope you don't mind. They should be here any minute. Oh look here they are now." She finished quickly having seen them coming to the table. "Yuta, come sit next to Auntie. I guess the only other chair is next to Shinohara san. I hope you don't mind. Doesn't she look pretty tonight Shinohara san?"

--------------------------------------- End of Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------

Shin interrupted her recounting of the story. "That's where I left. Although I wasn't listening, I noticed that you got that evil look like you wanted to kill someone for a second. I almost ran over to keep you from doing anything drastic, but you returned to normal. When I saw that Kawashima sensei and Yuta were there, I knew that you weren't going to go off the deep end again. That's when I left."

"You mean you missed the grand finale, where after one drink and a little conversation, I made up an excuse to leave and took Yuta with me to spend the night at my house and give the two of them some time alone together?"

Shin smiled, relieved. "So that's it? That was the two things you had to do. You had to break up with Shinohara and fix him up with Kawashima sensei?"

"I didn't break up with him. We were never together. I just wanted to make sure he knew where I relationship was going and my feelings about him. No, that was the 1st thing I had to do."

"I just hope you didn't overdo it, act goofy, and make it too obvious."

"Of course not, I was smooth and subtle. I know that these are delicate matters and should be handled subtly." She smiled and gestured.

Shin raised one eyebrow and looked at her. "Yeah, you were too obvious and overdid it." He smirked at her. "That's just like you."

She sighed frustrated. "Will you just listen? Anyway the second thing I had to do…"

"I don't really need to hear all of this Kumiko. I trust you and will accept whatever decision you make." He patted her head.

"You insolent brat!" She was using her Ojou tone. "Would you just shut up and listen?" She had his attention. _I want to get through with this. I wish he would stop being so nice and understanding._ "The second thing involved a confession from another student of mine." She continued cautiously waiting for him to react. She wasn't expecting his next reaction.

"You mean Odigiri Ryu?" He asked calmly.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes opened wide in shock. "Huh, you mean you know about that? How could you know?"

"We had a little heart-to-heart conversation just before you came in."

"Then you better hear my side of the story."

"Okay, go ahead." He didn't think he needed to hear it, but he didn't want her to get angry again and not give him what he wanted to hear.

* * *

Also, I didn't intend for this to be a chapter at first just an off-handed comment, but I felt it was needed to tie up a few loose ends, and there you have it. Enjoy and review. This will finish in three more chapters. After that, let me know if there are any more loose ends to tie up. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Thing

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. I do hope you like it though. This is another short one that I wouldn't have written, but looked at the jdorama again and thought this also was necessary.

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Second Thing**

_ Flashback to 2 Days Ago _

While Yuta was laughing and being entertained by Tetsu and Minoru singing karaoke Yankumi went upstairs to make a phone call. "Odigiri, can we meet tomorrow evening at that place where you guys used to hang out?"

"Can we meet somewhere else? I'd rather have our 1st date at a nice place, where we won't be interrupted."

"Um sure, tell me where?" I really should set him straight about our "date," but he's my student, and I don't want to break his spirit.

The next morning after Yuta left, she trained with Kyou and then went to the mall to shop. Yankumi was excited because Kawashima sensei was all smiles that morning, and …

_ Back to Present_

"Is that really relevant, Kumiko?"

"No, but I'm so excited I have to tell someone."

"How about you tell me about it later?"

"Oh, okay. Where was I?"

"At the mall getting something to wear, do I need to hear that part either? I mean I will hopefully get to see that outfit one day, right?" _Maybe she'll give me a hint as to her answer_.

"If you keep interrupting me, it is not likely. I'll walk out of here right now and never tell you what I came to tell you." She used her yakuza tone again. "Besides, don't you want to know what I was wearing when I met him?"

_She's got a point_. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

_Flashback Continues_

At the mall, she picked out a yellow silk, shear pant suit with matching yellow sandals with a low heel. She went home and showered and dressed. She wore her hair in her usual two pony tails and wore her glasses. The restaurant was really nice. Odigiri was waiting for her at the table when she arrived. He was wearing a black suit and a silk black shirt and tie. He looked really handsome. He stood up when he saw her, smiled, presented her with flowers, kissed her on the cheek, and quickly jumped out of reach in case she was going to hit him.

She laughed. "Baka, I won't hit you for that this time."

He breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"You look beautiful." He was nervous.

"Thank you. You're not disappointed that I'm wearing glasses and I have my hair in ponytails? After the way everyone stared at me the other night, I'm not sure what you were expecting."

"N-no, I've always been attracted to you as Yankumi. If you had shown up in trainers and a jersey, I would still think you are beautiful. But the outfit you're wearing tonight is definitely an improvement." He hesitated and bit his lip before he added, "it compliments your body nicely."

She blushed. "I had no idea you were so romantic." This is going to be harder than I thought. He passed the first test already. Shinohara didn't even pass that one.

_Present_

"The first test?" Shin looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, it has to do with your second lesson. I needed to know if his feelings were a result of seeing me dressed up as Kumiko or as Yankumi."

Shin looked thoughtful and then scowled. "Did I pass that test?"

"Of course, wait are you interrupting me again?"

"No, you were saying." Shin quickly changed the subject back to her story.

_Flashback Continues_

Odigiri smiled a beautiful smile. "There are all kinds of things you don't know about me, but I'd like you to get the chance to know more about me. Just like I hope I get the chance to find out more about you."

"Listen Odigiri,…" she began with a sigh.

He picked up the menu and interrupted her. "Let's order dinner. You can get anything you want on the menu. It's my treat of course. I've already ordered the wine. I hope you don't mind. By the way, I've started classes in English."

She had picked up the menu and looked at it, but put it down to look at him with pleasure. "Really, so you know what you want to do then?"

"Sort of, I am going to go to school in Canada for a while. Will you wait for me?" He looked at her, and then quickly switched subjects. "Never mind, I mean do you know what you want to eat?" He motioned for the waitress and gave his order.

She also gave her order and decided to switch to a safer topic. "So what will you be studying when you go to Canada?" _I'll just pretend I didn't hear that and wait until after dinner to discuss it with him_.

While they waited for their dinner, he told her how he wanted to study in Canada and learn English to probably work over there in the future. He wasn't sure what he wanted to focus on, but he thought it would be fun to travel.

_Great, he sounds like Shin_. _What is with these guys?_ When their food arrived, they ate in silence. After dinner, he asked "How was the food? Did you like it?"

"It was excellent. Everything was nice and beautiful. I really enjoyed it. Thank you for the meal."

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad you liked it. You deserve it."

"Look Odigiri …" she began again.

"No, wait, let me confess to you properly."

"That won't change anything."

"At least hear me out, first. When you first came looking for me to get me to go back to school, I thought you were crazy. The truth is I wanted to go, but I was afraid because I had no friends, and I knew Kyoto sensei and the superintendent were happy that I wasn't there to cause trouble. So I thought what could some little teacher like you do? That is why I came up with the scheme to get the money. I didn't think you would do it. I felt really bad about it too although I laughed at you when you brought it. I still didn't trust you. But then you came and fought for me when those guys didn't want to let me quit. When I saw that, I started to trust you. That's why I came back to school. It felt like I had at least one person there that would back me. When you were able to help me and the guys become friends again and kept coming to our rescue that is when I knew I could trust you. That is why we kept your secret for you. There's no way we wanted you to leave. When my father threatened to make me quit school, when I thought I wouldn't get to see you any more, that is when I knew for sure how I felt. When you let me stay at your house even though you knew who my father was and what could happen, I had no choice. You see, this is all your fault. I had no choice but to fall in love with you."

_Wow. Seriously, I'm not letting any more students stay at my house. I hate to do this after hearing his feelings for me, but I have to_. _It's better if we get this over with._ "Odigiri, when your father came to withdraw you from school, he told me that I was just your teacher. I was not a parent and so I didn't have your best interests at heart for the long run. He said that unlike a parent, I wouldn't be there for you after you graduated or in your future. I told him that to me student and teacher relationship is just like parent and child. I take care of your educational needs, and they take care of your other needs. I also intended on being there for you guys in the long run, just like with Kuma or any of you. Ryu, I do share a bond with you. I do love you, but only like a substitute parent. Wait, I'm not that much older than you guys, more like an older sister or young aunt or boss to henchman. Anyway, I promise I will always be there for you. You and Huyato share a special place in my heart since you kept my secret for me, but to go beyond that would compromise me as a teacher. So, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. I hope you can accept my feelings. I do consider you as a friend, though." She patted his hand.

"So what about him, then, do you feel the same way for him?"

"That, that is none of your business." She flushed angrily until she looked at his face and continued softly. "I mean, that is irrelevant. Look, you're a very handsome young man with a beautiful smile. I'm sure you will find someone else that is perfect for you. Why not find someone like Tsuchi's girlfriend, Harrison sensei?" She brightened at the thought. _**(A/N** Okay this is a shameless plug for another fanfic idea that I have for an AU Gokusen 2 fiction. Stay tuned.) _

"There's no one like Harrison sensei, except maybe you. Even if I went to her home country in the United States, I am sure that there is no one like her there. He was very lucky."

"I'm sure you will find someone that is perfect for you eventually if you just try." He grabbed her hand.

"I already have. I'm not giving up on you, even if you decide to be with him. I'm not giving up on you. I'll be watching and waiting. Two years, I'll give you two years. If I don't get a wedding invitation by then, I'll be back. I'll work hard to prove that my feelings for you are true."

_Man, this kid does not give up. I wish he had this tenacity for school or with his friends and his father. He would be in a top university by now_. "Ryu, please give up on me. It's too late."

"Don't say that. I have two years. You have two years, and so does he."

_End of Flashback_

Shin rubbed his chin. _That little punk didn't tell me about that part. Baka, does he really think I would wait 2 more years after wasting 4 years already. Then again it all depends upon her_. "So …" he wasn't sure where to start or what to say. _Do I have the two years or what?_ "That was the second thing you had to do. Let Odigiri know how you felt?"

"Yes." She breathed a sigh of relief and sat back. She thought Shin would have been angry, but she was relieved that he was cool and composed. She smiled at him.

After a few minutes, he looked at her. "Okay, there is one thing that you still have to do."

"I do. What's that?"

He wanted to smack on the head. "Give me an answer." His words were calm but said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." She gasped. She had forgotten because she was so relieved at having gotten her relationship issues out in the open. "I thought it was obvious."

* * *

(A/N) First I would like to apologize for the writing of the last two chapters. I don't think they are as well written as the rest of the story, but it is necessary since these are written as flashbacks from Yankumi's viewpoint. So please put up with me for that. Also, yes, Yankumi is getting on my nerves too taking so long. I would like to smack her on the head as well. It ends in the next chapter, though. 


	13. Chapter 13 It's Obvious

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. I know this chapter is short, but I think it needs to be on its own. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 13 It's Obvious, Isn't It**

_Obvious? Obvious? Are you kidding me? How dense can this woman be sometimes? She is so infuriating_. "No, it's not obvious." Shin stated frighteningly calm at first shaking his head no. "First you tell me you gave up on Shinohara san, but that is because he threatened to arrest your grandfather. That is when you realized that you didn't' really know him at all, and that your feelings for him were misguided and not as strong as you thought. Then you tell me that one of your other students confessed to you, and you told him that you could never or would never view a student (current or former) as any thing more than one of your beloved precious students who you guide, protect, and educate much like a parent does a child or boss to henchman. Well guess what? I'm one of your former students, so where does that leave me?" He finished quickly and out of breath, letting his exasperation and impatience show. He had leaned in close to her face at the last question to make sure she was looking him in the eyes.

She saw the hurt and frustration in his eyes and looked down and leaned back. _He's right. It isn't obvious at all. I came here to give him a straight answer, and I didn't do it. _"You're right. It's not obvious. Shin, I've always felt that student teacher relationships are forbidden even if the student is a former one. I felt that they cross a line and would ruin the special bond formed between students and teachers and would hinder a teacher's ability to effectively guide their students on their path. As I told Kuma, my students will always be precious to me, and I will always be their teacher that they can trust in and rely upon even after graduation. So the question I had to answer for myself is whether or not I see you or have ever seen you as just a student to me? There were other questions too like could we actually date or what if something goes wrong? Well we have already been dating, and at any time anything could go wrong. So, the first question was the hardest one for me to answer and the most important. Then I thought about it. You were there for me many times, helping me out when I didn't realize it. Always, you looked out for me and kept my secret when no one else knew. You were over the house often, and everyone liked you. You became like a part of my family."

"You mean like Tetsu or Minoru?" _I think I know where this is going._

"You have always been more than a student to me. You've been like a friend, someone close to me."

"You mean like a brother or relative?" _She didn't answer. So that probably means yes_.

"You've always been there for me in my life. I never realized it before but I did see you as different than all my other students. You were different. I treated you differently. I looked to you for help and for guidance. I could always count on you. "You understood more than everyone else. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have stayed a teacher. If you hadn't done what you did that time I resigned, hadn't saved me, I would have given up on my dreams. I lost hope, but you gave it back to me." Now tears were rolling down her face, and she paused to wipe her tears with the back of her hand.

Shin couldn't stand to see her cry. He also couldn't take not knowing any more. "Kumiko always with the long, passionate speeches." His voice was now hoarse. "Could you just please give me an answer yes or no?" He hung his head.

She breathed in and then said, "The answer is no."

His head shot up, and he looked at her in the eyes. Shin felt as his heart had stopped beating and shattered into a thousand pieces. Then he hung his head back down. _I knew it. I understand, though._

"No?" Yabuki and Kuma stopped preparing the meal and looked at each other shocked.

"No?" The rest of the former Shirokin and Kurogin 3D students that were on the stairs listening looked at each other in shock.

No one had noticed that Tetsu and Minoru were just outside the shop listening. Minoru grabbed Tetsu and smiled, "Ah aniki, maybe you still have a chance." Tetsu's smile grew bigger.

Odigiri had been thinking the same thing when Yankumi continued.

"No, I don't think of you as just a student or as just a friend or as a relative or as a brother. You are more than that to me."

Shin couldn't breathe now. His heart had started beating and was now racing. "Kumiko, what are you saying? I need to hear the words." He looked in her eyes and pleaded.

"I love you, Shin." Shin jumped up and grabbed her into a tight hug and then kissed her deeply.

**(A/N At this point "Feel Your Breeze" would be playing. Sorry couldn't help it.) **

Kuma and Yabuki smiled and hugged. The rest of the guys yelled and cheered and came down stairs. "Yay."

Tetsu's face turned into a pained expression with his mouth open. Minoru hugged him consolingly.

Shin let Yankumi go long enough to catch his breath, swung her around in the air and then kissed her again. Then he finally let her go and put her down. Kuma smiled and pointed to him. Yabuki looked at Odigiri who smiled and joined the others in clapping and cheering finally.

Then they all went downstairs and Shirokin 3D picked up Shin as they cheered. Kurogin 3D picked up Yankumi and they paraded them around the shop. They put them down to be together, eventually.

"You know Shin, I've felt this way for a long time. I just never realized it. I've been afraid to admit my feelings for you because I was afraid of losing you as a friend if it didn't work out. Kyou was the one who told me that I can't be afraid to do my best because it might not work out."

"Baka. You've always told us that." Everyone came around to give them a hug and congratulate them.

Odigiri came up to Shin and told him quietly. "Don't forget, you only have two years."

Shin looked at him and smiled. "I don't intend to take that long. I've learned my lesson. Speaking of which," he grabbed Yankumi's hand and pulled her to him and waved goodbye to everyone as he led her out of the ramen shop. "You've got more lessons to learn."

"Shin, you don't mean …" She blushed.

He looked at her mischievously and then laughed. "Yes, you need to learn how to cook."

* * *

She finally confessed. I think this is how it would go. But, I haven't quite ended it yet. 


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Of course Gokusen isn't mine. How I wish, but I'm not that good. Also, I am gaijin. So forgive me, if I get some things incorrect about Japan. The characters and theme belong to Morimouto, but I own this plot.

(A/N) This story is mine and for entertainment only. This my ending to the jdorama. Hope you like it. I've finally completed it.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Epilogue Revenge**

_1 Year Later In a prison Laundry room_

"I don't understand it. You mean to tell me that you escaped from jail, and instead of hiding, setting up an operation, and laying low, the first thing you did was take revenge on some insignificant little high school teacher. Baka! You belong here then, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looked him in the eyes. "I'm planning on rectifying that mistake soon. I've got a plan to get out of here. I'm going to take your advice, set up shop, and lay low for a while and then come up with the perfect plan. When she least expects it, I'm going to go after her. I hear that she is getting married soon to one of her former students, the little prick who showed up last time to save her and ruined my big plans." He rubbed his hands together with a gleam in his eye. "They won't be so lucky this time. They won't know that I'm coming this time, but then I will strike, and they'll know it was me."

"Now, that's more like it. Now you are starting to think more like a yakuza." Tatsumi smiled at the compliment. The other man continued. "They have long memories and even a longer reach. Most of the time, they don't even have to inflict the punishment themselves. They just have to tell the person who has wronged them of the harm he has caused. Then that person knows what has to be done. For example, take Kuroda from the Oedo clan, if someone threatened or harmed his family, he would strike with fierceness. Let's say someone kidnapped and tried to hurt his most precious only granddaughter, who happens to be a high school teacher at an all boys' school by the way, and he wanted to make sure that the man never touched his granddaughter again, then the man's hands would be severed in a freak accident in prison. Let's say in a laundry room like this one on a steam press like that one and in a prison like this one, he would be avenged."

"That sounds like a man after my own heart." Tatsumi laughed.

"No truer words have ever been spoken, my friend." Tatusmi's eyes opened wide as reality finally sank in. "Then you know what else the Oedo clan would do? They would make sure that while the man is recovering in the infirmary from his injuries the doctor would leave and allow someone else to go in there to cut out the man's vocal chords so that he could never tell anyone anything. They would make sure it was an enemy of the man like one of the thugs he hired to rough up the teacher that was sent to prison with that man. That's what yakuza would do for vengeance. You should think more like a yakuza." The big man had been backing Tatsumi into a corner while he spoke and blocking the man's passage and view. When he finished talking, he moved out of the man's way to see the twenty thugs that he had hired to rough up Yankumi surrounding him. Then he handed the man a sharp instrument and left, laughing a sinister laugh. He walked out, closed the door and left.

A few minutes later, the man heard the blood-curdling scream of a man in agony from having his fingers severed. Then he heard the sound of choking as the screams stopped and a thud.

"So, they were self inflicted?"

"Yes," the coroner said. "He also left a note saying that he couldn't take prison life and was better off this way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I understand." Shinohara put the phone down and looked at the invitation he had just received. _I don't believe it for a minute. I wonder how they got to him. I can't prove it, though. Not that I would want to anyway, now she is safe from him. Still, if he hadn't escaped I would have never seen her again and realized my true feelings for her. Well, it's too late now._ He checked the box for "Yes" on the RSVP card. _That is one regret that I will have not realizing my true feelings sooner and taking hers for granted. Oh well, it is working out with Kawashima sensei after all_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I understand … Thank you … Good Work. Hai." Kyou hung up the phone and went to Kuroda's study and waited for the man to summon him into the room.

"Kumichou, I have news from my contact in prison. That man will never bother Ojou or her student again. It seems that he accidentally lost his fingers, and the pain was so great that he took his own life. He also left a note saying he had trouble adjusting to prison life."

"Understood," nodded Kuroda. "Kyou, good work, thank you. I see your strategic efforts in prison paid off for you."

"Hai," Kyou left the room smiling at the praise he had received from the man. _What do you know, protecting the prison doctor and one of another lesser clan's members and helping the coroner out of a tight jam had indeed proven profitable. This is an early wedding present for Ojou and Young Master Lion_.

_In Van Couver, British Columbia, Canada_

Odigiri looked at the letter he had just received. It was an invitation. He noted the return name, Sawada Shin. "I guess he didn't wait two years after all. Still, I won't give up until after the wedding." He also RSVP'd yes and returned the card.

---------------------------------------------------- **3 Months Later** -------------------------------------------------------

_In a brand new school in a classroom marked 3D_

"Okay class, please settle down while I call attendance. Class? Class? I said SHUT UP you annoying brats." A certain teacher wearing glasses, two pony tails, a jersey, and trainers looked at her class with fire in her eyes. As she called the names she thought to herself. _How did I get stuck with 3D again? That Sawada Shin promised that I would get 1A at the new school. I'd get one of the top classes with students inspired to learn so that I could finally teach high school math, algebra, geometry, and trigonometry, not these guys again._

----------------------------------- _Flashback to 20 minutes Ago_ ----------------------------------

"Why did I get stuck with 3D again? I was supposed to get 1A." Yankumi complained

"Well, you had to go and get married and go on your honeymoon for a month during the school year. They had no choice. They kept running out of teachers for 3D. So they had to give 1A to one of the other teachers while they had substitutes for 3D. You are the only one that can handle them. Besides its only 3 months," Kawashima sensei smiled at her friend.

"That Sawada Shin, that's the last time I'll marry him and go on our honeymoon during a school year."

"It better be." She laughed with her friend.

Yankumi actually glowed when she pictured the wedding and then flushed when she thought about the honeymoon. "It was all worth it, though."

---------------------------------------- _End of Flashback_ ---------------------------------------------

She was smiling to herself when she was interrupted by a young man with spiked green hair waving his hands in front of her face and yelling. "Hello, is anybody in there? Where are you, and why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

She shook her head and motioned to the young man to sit down. "Oh, I'm your home room teacher Sawada Kumiko. You can call me Yankumi for short. I'll continue with attendance now."

"What the hell, Yankumi is not a nickname for Sawada Kumiko."

"Oh, it's a nickname for Yamaguchi Kumiko."

"What kind of crazy chick are you? You don't even know your own name. First its Sawada then Yamaguchi."

"Oh, my name used to be Yamaguchi. Now it's Sawada." She turned around to begin writing on the board.

"What happened did your old man divorce you for someone prettier or hotter?"

"No, I got married to one of the most wonderful men in the whole world." She stopped writing on the board to daydream again.

"Hey," someone yelled and through a small marble at her. "Wake up."

She caught it without looking. Then turned around slowly and stared at them with a dark look. Everyone had stopped to stare at her with their mouth's open. She looked at the object in her hand and then smiled with her goofy grin. "Oh, someone dropped this."

Outside the door and through the window, 20 pairs of eyes were watching and laughing. Odigiri patted Sawada on the back. "Man, I don't envy you. You have your hands full. How do you intend to keep her from getting into trouble with and for her students?"

Shin looked at him from the side and rolled his eyes. He answered smugly. "I don't intend to at all. I intend to let Yankumi be Yankumi."

_Well spoken, Young Master Lion, well spoken_. Another pair of eyes, one with a visible scar, thought as he watched the classroom and the other ten.

* * *

So, that's how I think it should have ended. I hope you liked it and thought so as well. Oh, I did leave one loose end with Tetsu. I don't think he will ever confess, especially not now. So, I hope it is okay. I hope you enjoyed visiting the far reaches of my mind with me. I appreciate all of your reviews because you definitely made this a better story. 


End file.
